My Best Friend is the One for Me
by Futago-za07
Summary: Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto are best friends. What happens when Naruto starts to feel something for Hinata...again? Sucky summary i know...i'm really not good at summaries. Hope you enjoy if you do chose to read. Rated M for maybe future lemon? and alcohol and weed and yeah...
1. Intro: Best Friends Forever

**New Story! It was bugging the hell out of me soooooo had to get it off my chest…anywho here we are…enjoy ;D-I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

It was just an ordinary day at Kohona Elementary school.

"Class we have a new student." The elementary school teacher said as she made her way toward her desk. She saw a fresh red apple on her desk and she smiled. "Aww class who's responsible for this apple." She said happily as she picked it up. She heard a few snickers from the class but she ignored them.

"I did Miss ( A/N: I didn't know what to name her so they call her miss…)" said a blond boy in the back row. She saw how he had scandalous glint in his eye. She looked at him for a while then inspected the apple suspiciously and put it down.

"I think I'll pass." She said with a smirk. The class sighed sadly wanting to see what he did to the apple and what it would do to her.

"Anyway, as I said we have a new student… come in dear." She said happily again. The class whispered among themselves for a little bit then waited to see the new boy or girl.

"I hope it's not another weirdo." One of the kids said to another.

"Or another fan girl." Said a guy in the back and glared at a boy with dark hair. All the girls in the room glared at him then he stopped glaring at the dark haired boy and huffed angrily. The room stopped talking as the door opened to reveal a little girl with short dark blue hair. She gulped at the looks the other students were giving her and walked toward the smiling teacher.

"I want you to introduce yourself. State your name, where you came from, and hobbies." She said with a smile. The girl looked at her then to the class and gulped again.

"D-do I h-have to?" she asked nervously as she tapped her index fingers together. Some of the students laughed at her stuttering and earned a glare from the teacher and the blond boy. She blushed in embarrassment as they continued to giggle.

"Yes you do. So go on now so we can start this lesson." She said then sat down at her desk. The little girl sighed then looked up at the class with determination.

"M-my n-n-name is Hinata Hyuuga." She said then gulped again. "I came from my mother." She said and the room laughed at the statement and the teacher shook her head at her. "W-what? It's where I c-came f-from." She said quietly earning another laugh from the group in front of her.

"When I said where you came from I mean where you used to live." She said and Hinata nodded in understanding.

"I-i-I came f-from the c-city o-of Suna." She said quietly then continued on seeing that the room stopped laughing. "And I enjoy…m-martial a-arts." She said quietly then the room laughed at her again.

"M-m-martial a-arts? How can we believe you when you can't even say you're words right?" a guy said in the back row earning a couple of 'yeahs' and giggles. She glared at the guy and said something that shocked the boy as well as the rest of the room.

"I can kick your ass right here right now." She said seriously without stuttering and with determination. The room got quiet then someone started laughing. She turned to see a blond boy with blue eyes laughing pointing at the boy picking on her.

"She told you!" he laughed out and the boy only smirked.

"Whatever. I bet she couldn't even lay a finger on me." He said then stood up.

"Come at me. I dare you." She said clearly daring him looking at him with hard eyes. That's when the teacher finally snapped out of her shock.

"No. We don't threaten students in this school. Since it's your first day here I'll let it slide. Now go sit next to….hmmmm, let me see….ahh there's a seat next to Mister Uchiha. Sasuke raise your hand." She said. Hinata saw the boy raise his hand then walked toward him earing many glares from the girls from all over the room. She sat down slowly then he looked at her.

"Just want to let you know I won't be your boyfriend." He said bluntly then looked to the front of him as his teacher started the lesson. She turned him then frowned.

"Why w-would I w-want to be y-y-your g-girlfriend?" she asked seriously still frowning at him. "I d-d-d-don't even k-know you." She said quietly going back into her shy character. He arched a brow then shook his head.

"Sorry. It's just how girls are here." He said quietly as the teacher turned around to ask a question. She looked at him and nodded. The rest of the day was pretty boring; nothing but learning.

"Alright class I want you to finish this worksheet for homework. Oh and enjoy your three day weekend and have a happy Hokage's day."(A/N: President's day is this Monday and I am sooo happy…will update some stories ;D) She said as the students filed out of the room.

Hinata stood up and continued collecting her things then she sensed danger coming from behind. She immediately ducked and pulled the person over her shoulder. He landed on his back and cried out in pain. The class immediately looked at her direction and found the guy who was making fun of her from before on his back crying. They all looked at her in shock.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga! Go to the principal's office now!" the teacher yelled pointing at the door.

"B-b-but h-he came at m-me first!" she yelled defiantly. The teacher shook her head and pointed at the door repeatedly.

"I don't care. I saw you flip him so you're at fault." She said angrily. Before Hinata could protest someone spoke up.

"It's true. I saw Kiba try to hit her with my own eyes." Sasuke said then the room looked at him in shock, them knowing that Sasuke never talks let alone stand up for somebody.

"Yeah! The teme's right! I saw him too. He was about to punch her in the back of the head then she defended herself!" the blond boy said and the teacher shook her head.

"I still only saw her flip him." She said in the same angry tone.

"As troublesome as this situation is, I have to defend someone who is innocent. Kiba was in the wrong. He indeed tried to punch her when she wasn't looking." Said a boy with pineapple hairdo. Hinata looked at them shocked. It was the very first time people defended her. She smiled at them then turned to the teacher.

"Sorry. I saw you do the damage." She said defiantly and Hinata sighed.

"Well as a witness I am obliged to go with her." The pineapple guy said then stood next to her.

"yeah me and teme will go too." The blond said putting his arm around Sasuke.

"Dobe that's not my name and get off." He said shrugging him off his shoulder.

"Whatever do what you like." She said then went over to go comfort the crying Kiba. Hinata stood there looking at the scene and shook her head.

"My mom's gonna be pissed." She mumbled to herself earning a shocked look from the group. She looked up at them then blushed a little.

"W-what?" she asked innocently and Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't think you seem as innocent and shy as you played out to be, right Shikamaru." He said then looked him and he nodded.

"That's why girls are so troublesome." He mumbled and the blond one laughed.

"You always say that word. Why?" he asked happily as they started to walk toward the office. Before he could respond Hinata stopped them and bowed.

"I want to thank you guys for standing up for me. I really appreciate it." she said the stood up straight again.

"She didn't stutter." Shikamaru mumbled and she glared at him playfully.

"No problem Hinata." The blond said with a smile. Sasuke just nodded in understanding. They walked all the way toward the principal's office and Hinata gulped as she looked at the door.

"Don't worry Hinata we won't let you get into trouble." The blond one said with another smile and the other two nodded. She shook her head and looked at them terrified.

"I'm scared for teacher. My mom's gonna find out and she…is a handful." She said earning a grin from the blond.

"My mom can be like that too." He said happily and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Mothers can be troublesome." He mumbled thinking about his own mother then shuddered. Sasuke smirked.

"Not my mom. She's very nice." He said in triumph. The only shook their heads. Hinata looked back at the door and went inside. They sat outside waiting for her to come out then saw a lady running through the halls angrily. They stared at her a little scared.

"Is this Hinata in there?" she asked angrily. They looked at her again. She was panting heavily and looked like she had devil horns on her head.

"Well!" she yelled impatiently causing all three of them to jump and nod their heads vigorously. She looked at the door then put on a sweet face then opened the door.

"Hello I'm Hinata's mother." She said sweetly and walked in closing the door behind her.

"H-hey my mom's not that scary. That lady will be in my nightmares." Shikamaru said and the other two nodded in agreement. They waited their a few more minutes then heard Hinata's mom yell 'what' in a loud booming voice causing even lions to cower away in fear.

"D-do think she's okay in there?" the blond asked the two and they only shrugged. A little while later they were each called in and they told him what they saw then made their way back to the seat outside of the office. They waited for a while then jumped eagerly as they came out of the office.

"How'd it go?" Sasuke asked and walked over to her. She smiled and waved at them.

"It went…okay. Better than I expected." She said happily. They looked at her like she had two heads.

"Better," Sasuke started out.

"Than you," Shikamaru said almost finishing his sentence.

"Expected?" the blond said clearly shocked that it could have been worse.

"Yup. Ma could have beaten up the teacher then put her head on the flag pole but I convinced her not to. Plus I won't get into trouble as long as I don't do it again." She said happily and her mother nodded.

"That's cool Hinata. How'd you do that? It was soo cool. Can you teach me sometime?" the blond asked and Hinata looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry but what's your name?" she asked him and he smiled.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service." He said happily then her mother looked at him.

"So your Kushina's kid?" she asked pointing to Naruto and he nodded proudly. She smiled at the little boys and looked at Hinata with a smile.

"I see you're already making friends. You want to introduce them to me?" she asked and looked at her daughter sweetly. She looked at them and they nodded. She smiled happily.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha and this is Shikamaru…" she trailed off and he picked off for her.

"Nara. Shikamaru Nara." He said lazily and her mother smiled at them.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys. I hope you guys become very good friends." She said happily then started to walk off. Hinata stayed there and looked at them nervously.

"So are we…friends?" she asked nervously. Naruto was the first to answer.

"Of course! Friends help friends out and that's what we're doing right guys?" he asked and looked at the other two boys. It took a while but they finally responded.

"It will be troublesome but life would probably be very boring without being your friend." He said with a smirk then everyone looked at Sasuke. He just starred at them for a while then sighed.

"Fine. I guess we'll be friends." He said with a grunt. Hinata cheered happily and hugged all three of them at the same time causing them to blush a little.

"Hinata let's leave before I visit your classroom and give that lady a piece of my mind." Her mother called out and Hinata paled then let go of them.

"W-well I'm going now!" she called out and ran toward her mother with a smile on her face.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled and Sasuke couldn't help but nod in agreement.

A little while later the boys' parents came in searching for them worriedly.

"Naruto!" his mother called out to him and he smiled and ran up to her. She shook her head when he came to her. "Don't tell me you got into trouble again." She said disappointed and he shook his head swiftly.

"Nope not this time mom. My friend kicked Kiba's as-"

"No cussing!" she yelled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying she flipped him over and he went home crying. You should have seen it. It was soooo cool." He said as he acted out the motions. She quirked a brow at him.

"She?" she asked surprised and he nodded. "So you mean to tell me that the kid that was bullying you the first time you got here got beaten by a girl…a girl that was without a doubt smaller than you?" she asked and he nodded again. "And she's your new friend?" she asked and he nodded again.

"Well not only mine but Shikamaru's and Teme's too. Teme, can you believe teme even excepted her to be his friend? She must have been really cool to him because he doesn't just befriend anybody. All the girls in our class is going to be soo jealous." He said happily. They talked all the way home about his new friend he made and how fun it will be in the future.

**10 years later**

"Okay-cough,cough-that's enough Shika. We have to watch the game." A girl with long dark blue hair said as she inhaled the blunt.

"You can go watch it. I'm in my happy zone, plus all the noise is troublesome." He said inhaling it once again. The girl smiled at him and coughed again as she inhaled it once more.

"Alright. We'll come to the van once it's done." She said then crawled her way toward the van door. She opened it and he yelled.

"Hey! Don't let my high go to waste!" he called out to her before she shut the door on him lauging.

"Druggy." She said and laughed. He opened the door real quick and smirked at her.

"You weren't saying that when you were smoking my weed." He said smirking in triumph. She rolled her eyes and mocked him.

"Your letting your high go to waste." She said in her best Shikamaru voice. He laughed at her reply and rolled up his window saying 'troublesome woman'.

She smiled at the van then ran toward the high school stadium. She ran into a few people on the way but that wasn't going to stop her from getting to that game to watch two, of her three favorite boys in the world, play probably one of the most important games of their lives.

She was about to run through the ticket gate but they stopped her and told her she had to wait in line to buy a ticket. She rolled her eyes then showed her admission pass and they let her through. She cursed under her breath then ran to the opposite team's section.

"What I miss old man?!" she called out as she made her way through the crowd. He smiled at the voice and turned to her with a smile.

"Well Hinata…I thought you wouldn't show." He said to her with a smile. She reached the spot panting.

"Hahaha. Very funny like I would miss this. I wouldn't miss it for the world." She said happily then asked him for a lift.

"You know you're not supposed to be on this side and on the caller box." He said as he lifted her up anyway. She snorted.

"And yet your on this side and still lifting me up." She said as he tried to lift her onto the caller box.

"That's just cause I get a nice view from down her-"

"Shut up you perverted old man." She said angrily as she used his face for and extra boost to crawl on the box.

"Naruto needs to stop rubbing off on you kids." He chuckled softly and she just sighed and watched the game. It was the fourth quarter and the score was 45 to 46 with Kohona in the lead. She smiled at the score board and watched as her team huddled up on the other side of the field.

She smirked at the idea that came up in her head the day before the game. The old man looked up at her and saw the smirk on her face and shook his head.

"Yup you defiantly rubbed off of that kid." He chuckled to himself and saw as she stood up and took out a fox suit from her back pack and put it on. She took a deep breath and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"GO FOXES! KICK THEIR ASSESS! GO NUMBERS 3 AND 10!" she screamed on the top of her lungs. The group at the bottom of her started cursing at her and yelling. She smirked and started to cheer on top of the caller box saying things like 'Foxes rule' and 'snakes can die in a whole'.

On the opposite side of the field the foxes saw her and immediately started cheering out loud. Sasuke and Naruto looked up to see the crowd cheering loudly for them then they looked at the snakes' bleachers and saw Hinata dancing and cheering on the caller box. The smirked and started cheering too.

"She's rubbing off of you, you know?" Sasuke said as he chuckled at his girl best friend cheering on the other team's caller box. He looked at her partially hurt and partially amused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said in an innocently. Sasuke just sighed and shook his head.

"Come on guys. We need you to focus. Bye the way thanks to Hinata, we got a distraction. Now that our school is cheering loudly and she's over on their side, they will start to feel insecure and we'll win from their doubt." Kakashi, the football coach, said to them as they were huddled.

"isn't that playing dirt?" nuber 27 asked from behind Naruto and Sasuke. He shook his head and smiled, or at least what looked like a smile, from behind his mask.

"No because remember that time when they sent their mascot over to our side that one time and caused a commotion?" he asked and the group nodded. "Well let's just say this is payback." He said happily as Hinata continued to dance on the caller box in her cute fox suit. They smiled at her then continued on with the game.

"You got this Uzumaki, Uchiha?" he asked as they began to walk into the field. They turned and Naruto had a huge grin on his face.

"Believe it!" he yelled at him happily and he just nodded.

"Make me proud!" he called out to them happily and they nodded before nodding up. They went to their positions on the field. Sasuke being the quarter back got ready for his play. Naruto was ready to finish it. With the extra boost from Hinata he felt like he could take on the whole world.

"Alright let's do this." He said to himself happily. He looked at the team before him and smiled. 'I can do this.' He said to himself. Then the game started. The blockers were doing a good job blocking the people from Naruto, the wide receiver. He ran all the way and found an opening. He looked behind him and saw that Sasuke saw him and through the ball before being tackled.

He caught the ball earning a loud cheer from the crowd and from Hinata.

"GO NUMBER TEN GO!" he heard her yell and smirked at how loud she'd become while they grew up. He ran like his life depended on it, dodging and weaving through all of the snakes. He laughed as one tried his hardest to catch him but he was too fast. He dived for the touchdown and won the last points of the game.

"YEAH!" he heard her yell and smiled panting on the ground. He stood up took his helmet off and started screaming out of happiness. The foxes came from the bleachers and started cheering with them.

"Looks like it's time for us to leave old man." She said looking down only to see nobody but angry snake members there. She smiled nervously then tucked and rolled onto the ground and ran down to the field with an angry mob chasing after her. She laughed as she made her way to the center and squeezed her way to the center where her 'boys' were.

"Where's Hinata?!" Sasuke asked over all of the cheering and Naruto shrugged as he and him were lifted into the air.

"Look for a fox costume!" Naruto called to him and he nodded. They looked for a small girl in a fox costume and found her as she made her way through the crowd.

"Found her! Put us down please!" they said then were lifted to the ground. They smiled when they bumped into her on purpose just to piss her off.

"Watch where you're going punk!" she yelled and turned around to see her best friends standing before her. Her smile widened and she jumped on them and gave them a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you guys!" she yelled happily over all the commotion and they smiled at her.

"Let's go to Shikamaru before he smokes himself to death!" Naruto joked and they all nodded and ran toward the van.

"Uzumaki! Uchiha!" Kakashi yelled after them as they ran with Hinata but knowing all of the noise they couldn't hear him. He shook his head but smiled under his mask.

"You know we couldn't have done it without your distraction." Sasuke said as they made their way out of the stadium.

"Whatever. All I did was wear a fox suit and cheered like a mascot." She said then went over to wear the van was parked.

"Yeah we couldn't have won without you." Naruto added and she rolled her eyes and opened the door to reveal a totally baked Shikamaru. Naruto laughed out loud and Sasuke smirked at their friend. Hinata giggled and hopped into the van and tried to wake up her high friend.

"Shika…Shika…Shika wake your ass up!" she yelled losing her patients. Her yell caused both boys to cringe and Shikamaru to bolt upright and hit her on the head in the process.

"Damn it Shika!" she yelled then punched him dead in the face, knocking him out again. Both boys sweat dropped at her actions.

"What was the point of waking him up if you were going to knock him out when you did?" Sasuke said then smirked. She turned to him evilly rubbing her bump on her head.

"What was that Uchiha?" she asked and he gulped knowing that when she called him by his last name she was pissed.

"N-nothing. It was nothing." He mumbled and Naruto started laughing hard again. She glared at him then hopped in the front seat of the car and started the engine.

"I suggest you two get your asses in the car before I change my mind about the after party." She said angrily as she looked at them. They looked at each other then to the car and smiled.

"Let's show them what a real party is like." Naruto said happily and hopped in the van with Sasuke following behind.

"Are you sure we should let her drive?" Sasuke said worriedly as she backed out of the parking lot crazily.

"I'm a grown ass woman! I know what the hell I'm doing!" she yelled angrily as she made a sharp turn causing Shikamaru to roll onto Naruto's lap. He immediately pushed him to the ground then looked at Sasuke with a pale face.

"I don't think we'll survive till the party." He said sadly causing Sasuke to laugh a little and nod in agreement.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride!" she said then turned to them and smiled.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" They both yelled in union.

* * *

**Yayyy! Another Story but this time in the future it will be Naruto who falls in love with Hinata….:D**


	2. Celebration

**Don't Own Naruto….**

* * *

"SLOW DOWN!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled scared for their lives as she sped all to the after party. Shikamaru immediately woke up from all the swaying and felt his head throbbing.

"I feel like shit." He mumbled and the both of them grinned at him.

"You should…Hinata decked you in the face." Naruto said then laughed at his reaction.

"Troublesome woman." He said then laid back down only to roll over from another sharp turn. He bolted upright and looked at his friends then to the person driving. He saw Hinata in a fox suit then rubbed his eyes again to see if it was real.

"I need to lay off the weed." He mumbled to himself then looked at them scared out of his mind. "Why the hell is she driving?" he asked looking at them. They laughed at his reaction then stopped when she made another sharp turn.

"Because I can!" she yelled irritated. "There is nothing wrong with my driving. If anything you guys should be taking notes." She said angrily. They sighed at her then turned to each other.

"Where did we go wrong?" Sasuke mumbled so she wouldn't hear. Naruto chuckled and Shikamaru smirked.

"When we befriended her." Naruto responded quietly then the van jerked to a stop. They looked up at her and she smiled.

"Let the party begin!" she yelled then hopped out of the van happily. The each let out a sigh of relief thinking that she didn't hear her. They jumped when the van door opened to reveal Hinata's house.

"I didn't know that it was going to be at your house." Shikamaru mumbled as he watched the people file in. She smiled at him.

"Yup ma and Ms. K. aren't coming back till tomorrow night so I thought it would be fun to throw a party for their win." She said happily pointing to Naruto and Sasuke who puffed their chests out proudly. Shikamaru stared at them then smiled.

"Congrats guys." He said patting them both on the back and they smiled happily.

"Now let's get inside so I can put this suit away and you guys can go change into something hot to get laid…well at least Sasuke and Shikamaru. Naruto you can go find your red harpy." She said seriously with a little smirk.

"Heyy! Karin is not a harpy. She's a sweetheart." He said defiantly and they all rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we went through all this before. Honestly I think the woman is troublesome." Shikamaru said as they got out the van and made their way toward the house. Sasuke and Hinata couldn't agree more.

"Hey at least I have a girlfriend! And Hinata you haven't dated since eighth grade so you have no room to talk!" Naruto said angrily pointing at all of them. She quirked a brow at him and Sasuke and Shikamaru shook their heads knowing he started an argument.

"I have no room to talk huh?" she said crossing her arms. He nodded quickly.

"You can't talk crap cause you hadn't dated since middle school." He said angrily and she just nodded.

"That's because it was my choice. I could go in there and get me a man in matter of seconds." She said in the same angry tone he was using.

"Prove it." he smirked. "Prove to me that you can rack up numbers like a boss." He said still smirking. Shikamaru and Sasuke face palmed themselves.

"I don't have to prove shit." She said angrily and he continued to smirk.

"That's because you know you can't." he said pressuring her into the bet.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do Uzumaki." She said angrily poking him hard in the chest. "I'll do it and if I do then you'll have to clean my house after the party." She said then smirked. He smirked back at her and she huffed.

"Better get your cleaning gear cause I am going to win." She growled at him then stomped into her house determined not to lose.

Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was crazy.

"What?!" he yelled at them and they shook their heads.

"You're really stupid you know that?" Sasuke said as they walked slowly toward the house.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked confused and Shikamaru sighed.

"The thing is she _can_ get anybody she wanted. I need a blunt, this is troublesome." He mumbled then went ahead of them leaving Sasuke and Naruto behind. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a serious face.

"Shikamaru's right. If she wanted to she could probably get the whole school to fall for her." He said as they continued to walk toward the house.

"Pfft. Yeah right. If so then why doesn't she have a boyfriend." He asked irritated. Sasuke laughed a little.

"Because they're afraid of us. Plus I don't think she wants a boyfriend." He said with a shrug. Naruto scowled and he laughed again. "Better get your cleaning gear together cause this is a bet that you'll lose…for sure." He said then opened the door.

The house was full of people, smoke everywhere; without a doubt weed, alcohol everywhere.(Underage drinking is not cool so don't do it! And if above 21 don't drink and drive! It's not safe.)

"Well she sure knows how to throw a good party." Sasuke mumbled as they walked in.

"Let's go to the basement. That's where all are stuff is at." Naruto said and Sasuke agreed and made their way toward the basement door. They opened it and luckily nobody was their…or so they thought.

They walked slowly down the stairs so they wouldn't fall and once down they turned on the light they saw a scene that they didn't wish to see.

"W-what the hell!?" Naruto yelled angrily as he saw his girlfriend making out with a snake, cheating on him.

"N-n-naruto w-what are you doing down here?" she asked nervously as she adjusted her clothing. Sasuke just shook his head at the scene and patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Okay you son of a bitch lets head outside I want to have a word with you." Sasuke said cracking his knuckles. The guy gulped and stood up immediately and walked out with Sasuke.

Naruto looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"How could you do this to me?" he asked heartbroken. She looked everywhere but at him. Before she could respond the sound of glass breaking was heard from upstairs. He looked up and immediately started running toward the stairs but stopped in the middle and looked at Karin.

"This isn't over." He growled then ran upstairs to find Hinata kicking some random girl's ass.

"H-Hinata!" he called out to her then ran to stop her from brutally murder the poor girl. He ran behind her then pulled her away from the girl by the waist then hauled her over his shoulder and walked toward her bedroom while she kept beating on his back telling him to let go of her.

"What the hell! Let me go! The bitch is sooo dead!" she yelled as she kept on kicking and pounding on his back.

"No, Hinata stop squirming I'll drop you." He said as calmly as he could as they walked toward her bedroom. Shikamaru smirked from one end of the room as he continued to spoke his joint while Sauske only shook his head. The people were quiet for a while then started the party once again.

In Hinata's room Naruto was trying to calm down a pissed off Hinata. He dropped her on her bed and looked at her confused.

"What was all that about?" he asked her as he sat down. She sighed then made her way to her dresser and pulled out some stashed weed from one of her drawers and started rolling it up. "And here I thought that Shikamaru was the only one who hid his weed." He chuckled as she lit one of them up.

"Haha very funny." She said sarcastically as she smoked it and pass it over to him. He gladly took it then laid back on her bed.

"I'm going to steel Shikamaru's words…women are troublesome." He said then chuckled to himself handing it back over to her. She took a puff then looked at him quizzically.

"What makes you say that?" she asked then took another puff. He looked at her then sighed.

"I saw Karin…making out with some guy…a snake." He said with malice as she handed it back toward him. He took a puff then coughed.

"Wait…She was cheating on you!?" she asked angrily then sat down next to him. He nodded handing her the blunt to smoke again. "That bitch! I'll kill her!" she said angrily then stood up only to be pulled back down again.

"No. Don't do that." He said sadly. Hinata looked at him then laid down next to him and smoked again before handing it back to him.

"You're too soft. I'm sorry for your loss. Just to let you know…if I see her you may have to sick Sasuke and Shikamaru on me. I can't promise that I won't kick her ass for what she did to you." She said angrily and he laughed a little.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said then smoked it. She looked at him then touched his face.

"I think I'm already high. I'm starting to see whiskers on your face and I swear you have a tail now." She mumbled a little and he chuckled and pulled her hands from her face.

"Okay that's enough drugs for tonight." He said chuckling as he sat up and put it in an ash tray. He looked down at her then noticed what she was wearing. His eyes almost bugged out of his head. Gone with the baggy hoodie and sweat pants. She was wearing a v neck long sleeve t-shirt that clung onto her body nicely. Also she was wearing some tight spanks that showed off her nice legs. He blushed at the sight at her then quickly averted his eyes from her. _Stop checking out your best friend._ He said to himself then sighed.

"So why were you fighting that girl?" he asked clearing his mind from his previous thoughts. She immediately sat up angrily.

"The girl said I looked like a whore! Me a whore! Ha did you see what she was wearing?! I could practically see her ass hanging out of that skirt!" she ranted. He chuckled at her then she looked at him seriously.

"Do I look like a whore to you?" she asked seriously and he looked her up and down studying every angle of her body. He then blushed and looked away.

"Now I see what they were talking about." He mumbled to himself with a sigh.

"What? I didn't hear you." She said to him and he blushed again and shook his head.

"I said no you don't. I think you look rather…nice." He said to her and she smiled.

"Well thank you. See that dumb broad didn't know what she was talking about." She said in triumph then remembered something. She dug into her bra and pulled out a couple slips of paper causing Naruto to blush and turn away.

"Here. These are all the numbers I got." She said then handed him many slips of papers with different numbers on it. He looked at them wide eyed then looked at her. She was wearing her usual smirk.

"You got all of these?" he asked her in disbelief and she nodded.

"See I told you I could get anybody I wanted. Now I want you to go over to your house and get your cleaning supplies." She said still smirking. He sighed then ruffled his hair and looked at her.

"I see…you're right and I'm sorry for butting into your business." He said sincerely and she nodded happily.

"No problem. Now I'm going to change into my clothes cause these are too tight and they are very uncomfortable sooooo… get the hell out." She said bluntly causing him to laugh.

"Alright, alright. I'll go next door and get my cleaning stuff and-"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" they heard someone yell and they both paled.

"Didn't you say…" he trailed off and Hinata gulped and nodded. She rushed toward her closet and started to change not caring that Naruto was there at all.

"H-Hinata! I'm still in here!" he yelled embarrassed and blushing.

"Shit I thought she was coming tomorrow!" she yelled as she changing into her usual attire. After she changed she grabbed the blushing Naruto by the hand and dragged him out with her. "I'll use you as a shield since she likes you the most." She mumbled to herself as they heard people running for their lives.

* * *

**A few minutes before…**

"Hinako…isn't that your house…" Kushina said as they pulled into the neighborhood. Hinako, Hinata's mother, immediately stopped her car to see her house filled with a lot of teenagers.

"Kushina…I think you should walk to your house. I'm going to break this party up then have a little talk with my daughter." She said angrily. Kushina giggled at her friend and nodded.

"If you see my son then tell him he and his friends can stay at my house till you're done." She said with a smile then exited the car once she got the 'okay'.

* * *

**In the house…**

Kids were rushing out the door, jumping out the windows, steeling the packs of beer. It was chaos. Hinata looked around and sighed at the mess that was left.

"Ma's gonna be pissed." She mumbled to Naruto and he nodded. They looked around and saw Sasuke and Shikamaru shaking their heads at the mess before them.

"Miss H. is going to eat you for breakfast." Sasuke said and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"You got that right." The said woman said behind Naruto and Hinata who both screamed in terror. "That's right scream your little asses off!" she yelled angrily then turned to the boys in the corner.

"Go to the Uzumaki's house. Kushina is waiting for you three. She said you guys can stay there while I talk to my daughter." She said angrily as she turned to her daughter who was scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"H-Hinata you'll be okay r-right?" Naruto whispered to her and she nodded. He looked at her then to the boys and motioned him to go with him.

"Well there goes my shield." She mumbled to herself.

"What was that?!" her mother yelled and she jumped a bit and shook her head.

"I-I said I can explain." She said nervously. Hinako's eyebrow twitched as she looked around to see nothing but a trashed house around her.

"Explain?! There's nothing to explain! You through a party behind my back! You're soooo lucky nobody called the cops! And where the hell did you get the alcohol!? You're only 18!" she yelled and Hinata cursed Jiraiya in her head and thought of many ways to kill him since he got the alcohol for the party. She stood as still as a rock and waited for her mother to calm down.

"And what is that smell?! It smells like marijuana! You had drugs in here?" she whispered the last part so nobody could hear them.

"Mom I just wanted-"

"It seems all you _wanted_ to do was get into trouble! What if the cops came!? You'd get arrested! What else did you do? Oh my god don't tell me you got pregnant too?" she asked in horror and that was far enough for Hinata.

"M-mom! I'm still a virgin!" she yelled embarrassed that her mother would even think that. Her mother sighed in relief.

"Good. Now clean up this mess. You're grounded for 3 months." She said as she messaged her temples.

"But ma-"

"Don't 'but ma' me! You're so lucky not an abusive parent…I would have beaten your ass for sure." She said as she looked around the room.

"Like Hiashi…" she mumbled to herself but she heard it and sighed.

"Come on…I'm sure your friends would like to help you." She said still irritated at her daughter. Hinata nodded and walked over to Naruto's house which was right next door. She sighed angrily. She was 18 and she still got grounded. _How lame! I need to move out…_ she thought to herself as she walked up to the front door. She knocked once then it was immediately opened by a worried looking Naruto.

"Soo how did it go…" he said as she walked in. Shikamaru and Sasuke immediately came up to her.

"I got grounded for 3 months and otherwise then that it went…better than I expected." She said with a small smile.

"Better," Naruto started.

"Than," Sasuke said.

"You expected? She probably woke up all of Kohona." Shikamaru finished. She looked at them weirdly.

"I had an odd sense of déjà vu… anyway Naruto you're going to help me clean my house." She said bluntly and the boys laughed.

"I see that Hinata won that bet." Sasuke said smirking. Naruto only sighed and nodded in defeat. They laughed at him as he brought some of his cleaning stuff. As they walked over to her house Hinata had to ask the question that was bugging the hell out of her.

"What are you going to do with Karin?" she asked and looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He sighed.

"I'm done with her so you don't have to worry about me." He said then smiled at her a little.

"Good….so does that mean I get to beat her ass for breaking your heart?" she asked seriously and he laughed.

"I already said no. Plus you would probably put her in the hospital knowing what you could do." He said with a smile. She sighed and nodded. They reached her house then opened the door to reveal a hot mess.

"This is gonna be a long night." She said and he nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't agree with you more." He mumbled then they both started cleaning.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed!**


	3. Perverts in the Darkness

**I'M BACK BITCHES! New Internet connection and everything…though all my stories and junk are still gone-sigh-…anywho Nother Chapter up and going…I'll update my other stories later so yall waiting for S to M to W…yalls gunna have to be a little more patient with me… Kay so here we goooooo! (I don't Own Naruto!)**

* * *

Five hours. That's how long it took for Hinata and Naruto to clean up the house. Hinako already left saying she was going to sleep at a hotel for the night for the smell of marijuana was getting to her. The thought of her mother caused her to let out a tired sigh. Naruto looked at her before he fell on the couch.

"What's up with you?" he asked taking in the sight of the clean living room. She glared at him a little then followed his lead falling on the couch, putting her legs on his while laying back.

"Everything." She whimpered thinking about her three month punishment. "I'm grounded for three months….AND I'M 18!" she yelled the last part and he laughed at her. She glared at him and pushed her leg down on his groin. "I'm glad you find my pain hilarious." She said through clenched teeth, pushing harder till she heard him yelp.

"I wasn't laughing at your 'pain'" he yelled out quickly and she relaxed again. He let out a sigh of relief. "I mean it could've been worse…right?" he asked her and she only nodded in agreement.

"I need to go hit something." She mumbled sadly and he chuckled at her.

"Uh-uh-uh. Violence is never the answer." He said in a teacher mocking tone. She laughed at him then sighed again.

"I wonder if that means I can't fight for three months…that would be a living hell." She said and he sighed.

"Yeah it would be pretty boring without you in the class…I mean who else, but Teme, is gonna annoy the hell out of Ero-sennin?" he said and they both laughed at the thought of Jiraiya's annoyed face. She looked at the clean room and smiled.

"Well thanks for helping me clean bud!" she exclaimed happily then got off the couch. He followed suit and walked with her to the kitchen.

"It's not like I had a choice." He mumbled to himself but she heard him anyway and chuckled.

"That's what you get for making a bet that you couldn't win." She said with a wink. "Plus you always say that saying that you stole from that ninja book you always read." She said as she took out a can of beer from the fridge.

"What that i-"

"Never go back on my word," she finished for him as she opened the can. "Yup that's the one, and I'm very glad that you read that book." She said with a smirk before drinking from the can. He quirked a brow at her.

"You kept the beer?" he asked with an amused grin. She smiled and nodded.

"Even though Ma was mad, she pulled me aside and told me not to let the good beer go to waste" she snickered. "She's and alcoholic." She said then drank some more of the beer and he laughed a bit.

"I see it runs in the family." He said then stole the can from her.

"Hey!" she yelled as he snatched it from her.

"Alcohol is not good for you. You shouldn't be drinking this." He said then drank some of it, causing her to tick in anger.

"Says you!" she yelled angrily as he kept drinking. "And you still drink it. You damn hypocrite." She said and tried to snatch it back from him, but him being a head and some inches taller than her, wouldn't let her reach it.

"I'm older than you." He said happily and she punched him in the gut causing him to drop the can on the floor.

"By two damn months!" she yelled then looked at the floor. "See look what you did to the floor! Your cleaning that up." She said crossing her arms. He looked at her angrily as he rubbed his stomach.

"The hell I am! It's your fault I dropped it in the first place!" he yelled and she looked back at him angrily.

"No if you never stole my drink in the first place, we wouldn't be arguing now would we!?" she yelled and before he could retort someone else joined the conversation.

"No you wouldn't be." The voice said causing them to jump at his appearance.

"ERO-SENNIN!?" They both yelled pointing an accusing finger at him. He winced at the loudness of their voices combined and plugged his ears.

"DAMN KIDS! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!?" he yelled angrily at them and they smirked at him.

"We're only callin 'em how we see 'em." Hinata said then thought of something. "How the hell did you get into my house? I locked the doors when Ma left before we started cleaning." She said eyeing him up and down.

"I've been here the whole time." He said simply causing them to fall anime style on the ground.

"You've been here the whole damn time and you didn't want to help us clean!" Naruto yelled angrily and he scoffed.

"What do I look like cleaning somebody else's house? I aint no maid." He said and crossed his arms. Hinata's eye brow started ticking.

"Old man…clean up this beer right now." She said sweetly and Jiraiya looked at her like she was crazy.

"Didn't you hear me? I aint no-"

"Clean it now or I'll tell Tsunade about Vegas." She said threateningly. He visibly paled then started cleaning up the mess on the ground. Naruto looked at Jiraiya then back to Hinata.

"What happened in Vegas? Wait when did you ever go to Vegas?" he asked confused. She sighed then motioned him to come toward her. She whispered something in his ear causing Jiraiya to growl in annoyance. Naruto started busting out laughing while Hinata just smirked.

"Well you know the saying 'What happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas'" he said whipping the stray tears from his eyes. She rolled his eyes and sighed then looked at Jiraiya again.

"Why did you stay?" she asked irritated. He smirked at her pulling out a pen and a notebook from out of nowhere.

"I was hoping to get some research." He said eyeing both of them then giggled. She looked at him then blushed catching on.

"Between me and him?" she asked pointing to a very confused Naruto. He only nodded and giggled some more causing her to blush a little. "WHAT THE HELL!?" she yelled then hit him on the head.

"I don't get it." Naruto said clearly still confused. Hinata, still blushing, explained to him.

"He thought that he could get some inspiration from us for his porno book." She said irritated. It was Naruto's turn to blush then he had an idea.

"I mean it wouldn't be that bad would it?" he joked then smirked and Jiraiya nodded his head vigorously. She sighed irritated then hit him in the gut.

"I'm surrounded by IDIOTS!" she yelled then heard someone knocking at the door. She rolled her eyes as they started discussing chapters and stuff for the book. She mumbled pervert under her breath before she opened the door to reveal Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Great more idiots." She said smirking. They faked a hurt expression and she rolled her eyes. "Come in." she said then opened the door wide and let them in. Shikamaru whistled as she closed the door behind them.

"The house in surprisingly spotless." He said taking in the very clean environment and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Nice work." He responded and she nodded. "I bet you made Naruto do all the work." He said with a smirk. It was her turn to have a hurt expression.

"Lil ol me?...Maybe." she said smirking and they chuckled at her antics. They heard people talking in the kitchen and looked at her confused. She answered their unspoken question.

"Ero-sennin stayed thinking me and Naruto were gonna get it in and he was gonna get inspiration for his porno book." She said bluntly still quite irritated at the thought. Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at each other then spoke the same words.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." They said in union and she bonked both of their heads before returning to the kitchen.

"No put me on top! I am the dominant one in the relationship!" Naruto yelled as soon as they walked into the kitchen.

"It would be more sexy if she was on top though." Jiraiya whined. The conversation immediately spiked Shikamaru and Sasuke's interest and they dashed toward the table where Jiraiya and Naruto sat, bumping Hinata on the way there.

"Heyy!" she yelled angrily as they shoved her to the side. She watched as Jiraiya giggled and jotted down something causing all of the boys to blush a little. She saw that some of them had blood running down their nose. "What the hell are you writing old man?" she asked then walked behind to see what they were getting…excited about. She read some of his work out loud.

"He trailed kisses down her…then stopped when he reached her…WHAT THE HELL! THIS IS FUCKING GROSS!" she yelled then snatched the book away from them earning a few 'aww mans'.

"It's not gross it's art." Jiraiya said angrily then tried to snatch the book from her but fell out of the chair.

"Yeah it's art!" Naruto yelled wiping the blood from his nose while the others nodded in agreement.

"Perverts." She said angrily then started patting down Shikamaru's clothes.

"What are you doing you troublesome woman! And you call us the perverts!" he yelled and the boys started snickering. She glared at him then found what she was looking for.

"Aaahaa!" she yelled happily pulling out a lighter from his butt pocket. The boys stopped laughing and then looked at the lighter then Hinata.

"You wouldn't dare." Jiraiya growled still on the floor and she smiled with an evil glint in her eye then set the book on fire. The boys jumped up as she dropped it on the floor as it burned to ashes.

"Someone get water!" Naruto yelled then the two others rushed for some h2o, while Jiraiya was crying saying 'my baby' over and over again. Hinata looked at them then rolled her eyes.

"Perverts." She mumbled then went to the basement. The boys sat around the book depressed. Then Naruto snickered.

"I love how she checked Shikamaru for a lighter." He said laughing a little earning a few chuckles from Sasuke and a glare from the said person. They turned to Jiraiya as they heard him sob a little.

"She's evil." Jiraiya sobbed and Shikamaru sighed and patted him on the back.

"We know…We know." He said and the two boys sighed and nodded in agreement. Jiraiya looked at them then around the kitchen.

"Where did that…demon spawn go?" he asked sadly and they all looked around then at each other.

"Basement." They all said in union then stood up.

"Time for some payback." Naruto said evilly and they nodded in agreement. They all turned to Shikamaru and he nodded.

"Here's the plan." He said and they all huddled over toward him and started snickering.

...

Hinata sat on one of the bean bags trying to work the tv but all that was there was black and white static.

"Looks like Ma beet me to it." She mumbled then was about to go back upstairs but then the lights flickered before they turned off. She let out a little squeak and cowered in her spot.

"What the hell's up with the lights!?" she screamed out. She would use her phone as a light, but her mother took it away before she left. _Damn you mother!_ She thought to herself then slowly walked upstairs.

"I'm not supposed to be afraid. I totally kick ass." She said to herself as she made her way upstairs. "Guys this is not funny. I swear to god when these lights turn on I'm totally kicking your asses." She squeaked out as she opened the basement door. It was pitch black there too.

"Damn it guys." She whispered then heard some creaking noises causing her to jump a little. She heard the front door open then close. She quickly walked toward it. Before she could reach it someone grabbed her arm and she shrieked and immediately decked him in the face.

"Damn it Hinata!" the unknown person yelled causing the boys who were hiding take a double take.

"Where all here right?" Shikamaru asked and when they didn't say anything he sighed. "I can't see any of you so would you please speak up."

"I'm here and Teme's next to me." Naruto said and was hit in the back of the head by the said person.

"Once again…not my name Dobe." He mumbled causing Jiraiya to shake his head at his students.

"I'm here." He said then paled a little and immediately shot up and turned the lights on. They rushed toward her only to see her with Kiba?

"Kiba!? How the hell'd you get into my house!" she yelled angrily. He looked at her then to the front door.

"Your door was unlocked." He said still holding his bloody nose.

"What the hell are you doing here Kiba?" Naruto growled a little. Ever since that day Hinata flipped him over her shoulder, he's been practically annoying Hinata and the rest of them. Before he could answer him Hinata cut him off.

"So you're saying that if my house was unlocked and I wasn't here you would go snooping through my house? What were you gunna do? Look through my Ma's pantie drawer?" she asked sarcastically. Then again before he could answer her Jiraiya cut him off.

"That's what I would do. Only if the mother was hot though." He said and some of the boys nodded in agreement.

"You all are perverts!" she yelled at them angrily then turned to Kiba. "You still didn't answer my question boy!" she yelled angrily.

"You never gave me the chance to!" he yelled back at her.

"Don't you DARE yell at me in my house boy!" she yelled standing on her tippy toes then jabbed him hard in the chest. "Especially if you're in the wrong." She said irritated. The boys shook their heads knowing that he was slowly ticking her off.

"Well I'm sorry for being worried for your sake. I didn't know that your boyfriends' were playing a joke on you. I saw the lights flicker off and I decided I should help. I didn't expect you to deck me in the face." He mumbled the last part. She sighed then stepped back from him.

"Well thanks but no thanks. Sorry bout the nose. Now get the hell out of my house. I have some ass whooping to take care of." She said then turned to the boys who winced at the glare she was giving them. Kiba nodded quietly then left without another word. She looked at them then hit each of them in different places. Naruto in the gut, Sasuke in the jaw, Jiraiya on the head, and Shikamaru sadly in the groin knowing that he was the one who came up with the plan.

Shikamaru and Jiraiya hit the floor and she sighed happily.

"I might have a bruise on my stomach. This is the third time." Naruto mumbled sadly. Sasuke massaged his jaw.

"I taste blood." He murmured.

"Glad I can inflict pain on you guys." She said happily. "Now that yall are hurt…GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GUYS FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS!" she yelled then slammed her bedroom door.

"Remind me to never mess with her fears again." Shikamaru grumbled to them and they all grunted in agreement.

* * *

**Yayyyyy! Nother Chapter done! Hope you enjoyed reading cuz I enjoyed writing! XD**


	4. Sneaking Out, Saving People, Orbit Gum

**Hehehe….another chapter…enjoy-I don't Own Naruto!(Shit people my B. didn't know i reposted the first chapter...lol but this is the real chapter enjoy!)**

* * *

Hinata jolted awake by the sound of the fire alarm and the smell of smoke. She immediately bolted to see if her mother was still at the hotel and luckily for her she was. She ran down the stairs coughing as smoke filled her lungs. She stopped as soon as she heard some voices in the kitchen.

"Teme! You said you could cook!" she heard Naruto's loud voice. She sighed heavily then went to the kitchen.

"Of course I know how to cook! You just messed it up by turning the stove on high when I wasn't looking!" Sasuke yelled back. Shikamaru was doing his best to fan out the smoke by opening the windows and flapping a rag around the fire alarm so it would shut up.

"Troublesome." He mumbled under his breath. Hinata walked into the scene then took a deep breath.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled angrily causing them all to jump. She looked at them then the food that was burning. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly while Sasuke and Shikamaru coughed awkwardly.

"Well you see," Naruto started.

"We wanted to apologize for scaring the crap out of you yesterday so we tried and failed," Shikamaru said the last part under his breath, "to make you breakfast to repay you." He said simply pointing to the burning pot. She sighed then walked over to them and patted each of their heads.

"Well apology accepted. I appreciate the thought of you guys trying to do something nice." She said then walked to the pot of burning eggs. "Just don't cook in my kitchen again. You know how Ma feels for her pots." She said earning a nod from all three men.

"Good. Now what should we do today?" Naruto asked as he sat on the counter. Shikamaru shrugged and Sasuke didn't say anything.

"What do you mean 'what should we do today'? I'm grounded remember." Hinata said as she scrubbed the burnt egg from the pot. She received a lot of 'ohhs' and 'rights' and she rolled her eyes. She was about to say something but the opening of the door caught her attention.

"What the hell is burning?" her mother mumbled as she walked into the house. She walked into the kitchen and eyed all of them.

"Morning boys, Daughter." She said as she sat some groceries on the table.

"Morning Ms.H." the boys said in union.

"Morning Ma. How was the hotel?" Hinata asked as she put the pot on a drying rack and dried her hands.

"It was okay…NOT. The people next door were having too much fun if you catch my drift." She said shuddering and they all laughed at her and she pouted.

"It's not funny. I didn't get any beauty sleep last night and it was disturbing." She said then sighed. She looked at the kitchen closely then slowly backed out to inspect the living room.

"You did a good job Nata. The house looks like it should be." She said walking back into the kitchen.

"Well you know I try." She said with a happy smile.

"Hey! I helped too you know! Where is my praise?" Naruto asked pouting. Hinata and the rest rolled their eyes and Hinako laughed a little then patted his head.

"Thank you Naruto for helping my little Nata clean the house." She said using a baby voice in the process.

"No problem Ms. H. So can we take Hinata to the mall?" Naruto asked suddenly. Hinata eyed him and Shikamru smirked along with Sasuke.

"Sure just be back before dinner." She said automatically. Naruto immediately dragged Hinata out the kitchen while the rest followed behind quickly. Hinata put on some slides and quickly hollered out before she left.(A/N: She was wearing sweats and a hoody to sleep.)

"See you later Ma!" she yelled as the door closed behind her.

"Have fu-Wait a second you're grounded!" she yelled then ran toward the door. As soon as she opened the door she heard the tires screeching for the Uzumaki's house. She sighed then closed the door slowly.

"Damn Kids." She mumbled as she went to go put away her groceries.

* * *

In the car the four of them were laughing. "Naruto you idiot, you're gunna get her in more trouble." Shikamaru said while shaking his head. He only shrugged in response.

"You all know Ms. H loves me the most so she'll be okay afterwards." He said chuckling.

"So why are we going to the mall Dobe?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"So I can find a new girlfriend, that's why." He said making a sharp left jerking the car causing them all to roll into each other. They were all quiet till Hinata broke the silence.

"So you're telling me you risked my grounding for you to get laid? Selfish bastard." She mumbled the last part causing the room to laugh. "Okay then we'll make this an operation. Operation getting SNS-Laid." She said then nodded liking the idea. They all looked at her weird and she cleared her throat to clarify.

"Operation getting Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru Laid. Damn you are all slow." She said and they all frowned.

"Why are we the only ones who have to get laid? Troublesome." Shikamaru asked irritated and she laughed.

"Because One: Naruto needs to get his mind off of the red herpy, Two: Sasuke has to prove to me he is not gay, and Three: Shikamaru…You still haven't had a girlfriend." She said holding up her fingers as she made her point.

"Hn. I am not gay." Sasuke huffed then looked out the window. "The girls at our school are just annoying." He said. Hinata put a hand on her chest looking as if she were offended.

"You think that I'm annoying? How rude." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah you are and I don't have a girlfriend because girls are troublesome." Shikamaru said patting her head on emphases. She smacked his hand away then looked at Naruto.

"Oh and Naruto remember what I said in my room the yesterday. If I see her, I kill her." She grumbled as they finally pulled into the mall. He nodded solemnly and looked for a spot to park in. Naruto stopped at a stop sign and Hinata flung the door wide open and hopped out the car and dashed for the mall.(A/N: Kinda like my other story. Hehehe.)

"Wait Hinata where're you going!?" Sasuke shouted as he ran out the car as well. Shikamaru mumbled troublesome under his breath and told Naruto to park the car.

"Hinata wait!" Sasuke called out as she ran to the corner of the mall. She ran into the alley and he followed closely behind. When he turned the corner he saw Hinata dodging shanks from a man holding a knife. He was about to join but Hinata called out to him.

"Sasuke! Get that girl on the floor and take her to the front of the building! I got the bastard!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"But Hina-"

"DO IT UCHIHA! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SHIT RIGHT NOW!" she yelled angrily causing her to lose focus for a second. The man ended up grazing her side. She looked down at her now torn hoodie cursed. Sasuke winced at her tone of voice and did what he was told lifting the girl up slowly and walked out with her in tow.

"Wait! You can't leave her by herself!" the girl called out. He looked at her then shook his head.

"If anything you should feel bad for the guy in there. Come on let's call the police." He said then dragged the girl to the front of the building like he was told.

"See what happens when distract me Uchiha?" she said angrily then gave the man a death stare. "You're totally gunna pay for that." She growled at the man. The man only laughed at her.

"Come on girly. Show me what you got." He said then laughed again. While he was laughing Hinata ran toward him and before he could dodge she gave him a hard blow to the stomach with her knee. He toppled over and was about to knife her but she kicked him where it hurts the most.

"Bastard. You are lucky I'm taking it easy on you." She said angrily. He looked at her angrily and pushed himself up and tried to knife her again but she kicked the knife out of his hand. He yelled in pain then she took his hand and put it behind his back while making him stand up. She pushed him into the wall of the mall and kept him there as he struggled.

"It's sad. Here I am 5 ft. 2 pushing a very tall man into a wall. What happened to all the men in the world? Why are they so weak?" she asked nobody in particular.

XxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxox

When Sasuke arrive with the girl to the front, he immediately saw Shikamaru and Naruto running toward him.

"What happened?! Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked immediately then eyed the girl with him.

"She's still in the alley. Shikamaru call the cops and stay with the girl while me and Naruto go help out Hinata." Sasuke said in all seriousness. Shikamaru nodded and stood next to the girl as Naruto and Sasuke ran back to the alley. He looked to the right after he finished his call.

"What's your name?" he asked simply causing her to jump a little. "Chill I ain't gunna kill yah." He said causing her to laugh a little.

"Ino Yamanaka." She said then held out her hand. He shook it with a smile.

"Shikamaru Nara. So what happened?" he asked seriously. She looked at him and frowned.

"The douche tried to have his way with me. He didn't touch me or nothing yet because that girl saved me before he could." She said with a sigh. "Your friend saved my life. I am truly graitful." She said then cowered behind him a little when they saw Sasuke pulling the guy from the alley.

"Don't worry. He won't be able to hurt you." Shikamaru said reassuring her. "You see my friends," he said pointing to all three of them, "are all taking martial arts and are the best in the class. They're being taught by one of the three greatest teachers in the world." He said and she starred at them in awe.

"Wait so you're saying you aren't taking the class with them?" she asked looking at him confused and he smiled.

"Yup. I'd rather get high and watch the clouds. Fighting is too troublesome." He said causing her to laugh a little.

"So you're one of those lazy, pot head hippies." She said as a statement and he chuckled.

"No I'm one of a kind. How many lazy, pot head hippies have you met so far?" he asked and she thought about it.

"Surprisingly you're the only one." She said with a smile and he nodded.

"Yup. One of a kind." He said. He turned to see Naruto fussing over Hinata's wound while she kept telling him to shut up.

"You need to go see a doctor or something. It'll get infected." Naruto said and Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Can you please shut the hell up? I'm fine. What I need is to go get a new hoodie because that bastard ripped this one." She said with a pout then turned to Ino and Shikamaru.

"Are you okay honey?" she asked Ino and she smiled at her.

"Yes thank you very much for helping me. You saved my life. Is there anything I could do to repay you?" she asked and walked up to Hinata. Hinata dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Nah. I just saw you being pushed toward the alley unwillingly. I did what any normal person would do. Say you could come shopping with me after you talk to the police…why the hell aren't the police here anyway? What the hell Shika! Didn't you call the police! Why aren't they here yet?" she asked irritated. He only sighed.

"When seconds count, the police are always minutes away." He mumbled then Hinata thought about what he said.

"Shika that was the smartest thing you said all day." She said in a very serious tone causing Ino to laugh.

"I'm Ino by the way." She said holding out her hand. Hinata shook it with a smile.

"I'm Hinata. That," she pointed to Naruto who found his way to Sasuke and helped him handled the man. "is Naruto and the other one is Sasuke. We actually- It's about damn time you showed up! What type of police are you!?" she yelled at the cop car as it rolled up into the parking lot. She stomped over to the car letting out all her fury on the police officers.

Shikamaru sighed then said, "Troublesome woman." Causing Ino to laugh again.

"She is really funny. Is she always like this?" she asked him and he nodded.

"You may like it now, but wait till you know her for ten years. She'll start to get very annoying." He said and winced when he heard her yell, "I Heard that Nara!". Ino started lauging again.

"So you've known her since elementary?" she asked and when he nodded she continued. "How'd you meet?" she asked as she watched the man gets handcuffed.

"Funny story. Someone tries to punch her and she hurts him and she got in trouble for it. I stood up for her. Same goes for those two over there." He said pointing to Sasuke, who was crossing his arms looking irritated and to Naruto, who looked like he was convincing him to do something.

"Wow. That a long friendship." She said and before he could respond the cop who was getting the lip from Hinata came up to them irritated.

"Ma'am we have to take you to the station for questioning as well as your…friend." He said looking angrily at the fuming Hinata.

"Alright." She said then walked toward the cop car with Shikamaru and Hinata.

"So what school you go to?" he asked as they walked to the car.

"I go to Kohona High but I only take one class there. I'm a travel student." She says and Hinata nods in understanding.

"That makes sense. I knew I seen you from somewhere." She said with a smile. Ino smiled back then Hinata looked at Shikamaru.

"Go to the boys and follow the cop car. Ima stay with Ino." She said as she and Ino went into the car. He nodded and went to the boys like he was told.

"Well there goes Operation: SNS-Laid." Hinata said with a small sigh and Ino laughed.

"What?" she asked still smiling.

"Well you see, my friends need to get laid." She said bluntly and Ino gave her a confused look.

"Wait you're not dating any of them?" Ino asked surprised and Hinata looked like she's saw a ghost.

"No. No. NO. NONE of us are dating." She said seriously and Ino nodded then asked a question that made Hinata anime fall to the car floor.

"Are you…Lebo?" she asked quietly and Hinata started laughing so loud, it scared the police officer into swerving the car.

"Sorry. Sorry. What makes you ask that?" she asked her still giggling from the stupid question.

"Well I'm sorry but you dress like a boy, act like a boy, and you have three guy friends that are hot and are not dating any of them." Ino said with a pout as Hinata still giggle.

"Those are some good points but no I am no Lebo…because I'm sober." She saw the look on Ino's face then started laughing. "I was kidding. I'm straight as a stick. Oh joy we're here." Hinata sighed then exited the car.

After the whole meeting with the police Ino gave Hinata her number then said goodbye because her parents wanted her home immediately after what happened. The man was immediately taken into custody of the police and Hinata got her wound dressed.

"Nobody speaks a word of this to my mother got it?" she said and when she got nods from all of them she smiled. "Good. Now let's go eat something. I'm starving. But where should we g-"

"ICHIRAKU'S!" Naruto interrupted her and the other two boys groaned.

"When are you not eating ramen Naruto?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"When he's being annoying and troublesome." Shikamaru answered for him and Sasuke smirked.

"Good answer Shikamaru." He said and Naruto started getting mad.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked angrily.

"Simply that when you're not eating ramen you are troublesome and annoying." Shikamaru said with a shrug. "It's not rocket science." He said with a smirk.

"You wanna go-"

"Ladies please. I'm starving can we just go eat something already." Hinata asked with a sigh. "I still need to get a new hoodie." She said with fake tears rolling down her face.

"Ichiraku's it is then." Sasuke said sighing.

"Great then I'll drive." Hinata said excitedly earning two 'no's' and a 'hell no'. "Assholes." She mumbled then sat in the front seat.

They arrived at Ichiraku's and immediately wish they hadn't. There in the booth was Karin and the snake known as Suigestu, the guy she cheated on Naruto with. Naruto stopped when he saw them then walked out of the store angrily.

"Dammit. Shikamaru, Sasuke, go find him and calm him down. I got a bitch to kill." She said angrily then walked to Karin. She took the seat from right under her. Karin shrieked then fell on her but then started yelling.

"What the hell!" she yelled angrily then stood up glaring at Hinata. The whole restaurant looked at the scene and watched everything go down. Karin was many inches taller than Hinata so they all thought that Hinata was gonna get her ass whooped but size meant nothing to Hinata.

"Hey Gonorrhea. Tell me why you were stringing Naruto along?" Hinata said angrily ready to pounce on the girl. Suigetsu was about to intervene but Hinata snapped at him.

"Back of fish breath. Come near me and I'll kill you." Hinata growled at him then turned back to Karin.

"I want answers before I wipe the floor with your ass." There were snickers around the room but Hinata ignored them. Karin glared at her then got into her face.

"I want you to try." Karin dared and Hinata smiled.

"I will after I get answers. I want to tell my buddy why his skank ass ex-girlfriend wanted to leave him." Hinata said with a shrug earning a few 'oooohs' from the crowd.

"Simple: No Sex. Naruto's virgin ass wouldn't do it with me so I found someone who will." She said then pointed to Suigetsu. "Now do some-" she was cut off when Hinata decked her in the face. Karin screamed in pain then held her face.

"Just did, happy now?" she asked sarcastically. Suigetsu rushed to her side as Karin glared at her.

"You bitch-"

"Correction. I am the Bitch. Now keep going." She said crossing her arms.

"You're just jealous because I'm getting some and you're still a virgin." Karin said with triumph and the crowd started laughing at Hinata. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather be a virgin for the rest of my life than have a whore's mouth like yours. Ahhh I got a present for you." She said then chucked a pack of Orbit gum at her. "Dirty Mouth? Clean it with Orbit." She said then smiled at the clapping crowd. She turned to Teuchi with a smile.

"Can I please get five Miso pork ramen to go please." She asked and he chuckled shaking his head.

"What are we gonna do with you? Five Miso coming up." He said then went to the back to make her food. As soon as she turned around Karin attempted to punch Hinata but she simply ducked grabbed her arm putting it behind her back then pushed her into Suigetstu.

"Take your sack sucker out of here. You're fogging up Teuchi's business." She said simply as she put her money on the counter then walked past the gaping couple and out of the restaurant who were cheering for the show. Hinata sighed and walked to the van.

"It's about damn time. What took you so long?" Naruto asked when she arrived. She smiled at him sadly.

"You okay buddy?" she asked softly and he sighed but nodded.

"I'll be alright." He said as she handed him the bag of ramen.

"So what took you so long?" Shikamaru asked as they passed out the ramen. Hinata smirked as she opened the van door.

"Well, I had to hide the evidence." She said eerily and they chuckled nervously.

"If you want to watch it I got it on video." Sasuke said coming up to the van. She eyed him and he smirked at her. "What I wanted to see if you would kick her ass or not." He said then turned to the two boys. "It's hilarious. You both should watch it. They all settled down in the back of the van and watched the video. They all ended up on the floor laughing as they ate ramen.

"Man, Hinata you're the best!" Naruto said then pulled Hinata into a hug. Shikamaru and Sasuke shared a look then grinned.

"Well thanks. Let's get home before Ma flips." She said then crawled to the front seat and started the car. When the car started moving they finally came to their senses and realized who was driving the car. They all paled and started screaming for her to stop the car.

* * *

**Yupppp….Hope you enjoyed. **


	5. Meetings and Greetings

**I don't Own Naruto…at all**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since the party. Thankfully, Hinako forgot why Hinata was even punished and Hinata being the good child she was, told her it was because she was out late. So Hinata is now grounded free and is able to hang out with her boys.

"So you're off the hook?" Shikamaru asks raising an eyebrow and she nodded her head vigorously.

"She totally forgot why I was even grounded soooo I'm free!" Hinata yelled loudly causing others to turn in their direction and watch as she did a little happy dance. Sasuke chuckled as he walked up to them.

"What's got you hyped?" he asks and she puts him in a headlock and gives him a noogie.

"I'm free, that's why I'm hyped." She said as he angrily pushed her off of him.

"NOT the hair! You know how I am with my hair." He growled and fixed it with the help of Shikamaru's mirror (A/N: No idea why he has a mirror in his locker.) Shikamaru laughs and Hinata smirks.

"Yeah, yeah. No touchy." She says in a baby voice and he glares at her through the mirror.

"It's sad…even Hinata doesn't pay that much attention to her hair and she's a girl." Shikamaru mumbles and Hinata turns to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asks as her eyebrow starts twitching.

"It means that girls are troublesome." Shikamaru says and she smiles evilly at him then pulls him forward by his pony tail. "Oww!" he yells.

"And don't you forget it." She says happily then lets him go. He mumbles troublesome under his breath then pushes Sasuke aside to fix his own hair. (A/N: found me a reason ;P) She laughs at both of them then notices a familiar hair color in the distance.

"I'll see yall later." She says as she runs toward her destination. Sasuke and Shikamaru look at each other and shrug and continue fighting over the locker mirror.

"Ino!" HInata yells and the said girl turns around and her smile brightens as she see who calls her.

"Hey Hinata." She says cheerfully as Hinata slows to a stop and smiles back to her.

"I knew you went to this school. Whatcha doin?" she asks as they start walking.

"Actually I was about to head home. The buses aren't coming today so I thought I would chill here for a little bit." She explains and Hinata nods in understanding.

"That cool. How's the family holding up?" Hinata asks and Ino shrugs.

"They're alright. They are extremely grateful for what you did and they would like for you to come over sometime." Ino says with a smile. "Of course I'm extremely grateful too." She adds and Hinata just smiles.

"It was nothing. I'll see what I could do about the coming over thing though. I just got free from my grounding sooo yeah, we'll see what happens." She says and Ino nods.

They continue talking till they hear some yelling down an abandoned hall way.

"What was that pinkie? I want you to say that to my face!" they heard a voice yell and they immediately sprint to the voices.

"You heard me menstrual cycle head! I said get out of my way! I already asked nicely and now you're just pissing me off!" they hear someone else yell as they reach the location.

"Sakura." Ino says.

"Karin." HInata growls and both girls turn toward the people calling their names. Karin growls back and Ino and Sakura could swear they saw electricity sparking between them.

"Karin I suggest you get your ass away from her locker before I Falco punch your ass to the next millennium." HInata growls and Karin scoffs but turns away anyway.

"You're lucky I have to be somewhere." She says then starts to walk away but not before bumping Hinata's shoulder roughly.

"Pussy." Hinata mumbles as Karin walks passed her.

"Trany." Karin says back as she continues to walk away.

"Skank!" HInata yells back and Karin stomps away angrily saying, "Bitch!"

"Thank you I take that as a complement!" Hinata yells back and Karin lets out an exasperated sigh then quickly left the hallway. Ino and Sakura start laughing really loud causing Hinata to jump a little and turn around.

"That was hilarious! Who is this Ino?" Sakura asks elbowing Ino as she giggled a little bit more.

"This is the girl who saved my ass, Hinata this is my best friend Sakura. Sakura this is the girl I was talking about." Ino said beaming at the two of them.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura said and held out her hand to shake and Hinata gladly took it.

"That was a nice nickname you gave the skank. I might use that later on in life." HInata says with a smirk.

Sakura goes to her locker then collects her books. She turns to them with a smile and walks back toward them.

"So what are you doing in the halls Hinata? Shouldn't you be in class?" Sakura asks and Ino nods in agreement.

"It's lunch. Hey, would you guys want to eat lunch with the boys?" Hinata asks and Ino immediately nods but Sakura looks a little skeptical.

"Boys?" she asks curiously and Ino nods.

"She's friends with the three hottest guys, so far, in this school." Ino says as she happily claps her hands together. "I got my eyes on Shikamaru." She whispers to them and Hinata starts laughing.

"GREAT!" Hinata yells happily then wraps her arms around Ino and Sakura.

"You guys can help me with my problem. Shikamaru and Sasuke need girlfriends because we hang out too much, not that I'm complaining or anything, but they need a love life and if you're interested in Shikamaru or Sasuke I may give them a little push in your direction." Hinata says with a smirk and Ino giggles a little bit.

"Wow, I just met you today and I can already tell that you'll be fun to hang out with." Sakura says with a giggle.

As they walk to the cafeteria Hinata decides to say something very important.

"I know I said that I'll try to hook you guys up…but I want you both to know something…I've known these guys for a long time so if any of you girls break their hearts…I'm coming for yo ass." She says darkly as the two gulp loudly and nod.

"Good. Now let's meet the family." She says cheerfully as she opens the cafeteria doors. Sakrua and Ino look at each other.

"She sure knows how to change attitudes quickly." Sakura says and Ino nods in agreement.

"And knows how to scare someone shitless." Ino mumbles and it was Sakura's time to nod. Hinata turns back to them putting her hands on her hips.

"Are yall coming or what?" she asks and they immediately walk up to her. Hinata smiles then walks up to 'their table'. She stands behind Sasuke then snatches his apple juice just as he was about to drink it and drinks it for herself.

"Heyy!" he yells angrily. Shikamaru and Naruto chuckle as Hinata sits down on the edge next to Naruto after handing him back his apple juice.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke scoot over. I want you guys to meet my new friends. Well you already met Ino but Sakura is new." Hinata says and all three boys look toward the girls as they blush from the sudden attention.

Sakura and Ino sit down awkwardly as they try to hide their blush.

"What is this? Is Hinata making girl friends? The world must be ending." Naruto said sarcastically and the boys start to laugh. Hinata growls at him and takes his burger and starts to eat it. "Hey!" he yells angrily then snatches it back.

"That's what you get dumbass for making fun of me." She says still chewing her food. He pouts and eats his burger. "Any way, yes I'm making 'girl friends'. Ino just introduced me to her and I thought she was cool. Guys this is Sakura Haruno. Sakura this is Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamru Nara, and Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata introduced them to her as she reached over and stole some of Shikamaru's fries.

"Heyy!" he yells and smacks her hand as she tries to steal another one.

"Hey is for horses." She says causing the girls to laugh a little bit. Shikamaru looks over at Ino and as soon as she looks at him, they both look away with a little blush on their cheeks. Hinata notices this and giggles to herself.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asks her and she waves her hand dismissively.

"None of your concern. So Sakura, what are you taking to be a travel student?" Hinata asks causing the said girl to jump a little.

"Um, sports and medicine. I want to be a doctor." She says and Hinata nods.

"That's cool. So Sasuke," she pauses as he nods drinking his apple juice. "Do you think Sakura's cute?" she asks causing him to spit out his apple juice at Naruto and turn a bit pink. Hinata points at Naruto and starts laughing her ass off.

"H-Hinata." Sakura mumbles blushing also causing Hinata to laugh even more as she bangs her hand on the table.

"That's fucking gross Teme!" Naruto yells as he stood up angrily. Shikamaru and Ino start to laugh as well.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. Come on Naruto, I have one of your hoodies in my locker." Hinata says then stands up to leave. Before she left though she gave Sakura and Ino a cheeky grin as they both glare at her. "Don't have too much fun." She called back and immediately left with Naruto in tow.

Shikamaru looks at Sasuke and they both sigh at the same time.

"So how are you feeling, you know after everything that happened?" Shikamaru asks and Ino smiles at his attempt to start a conversation.

"I'm fine thanks for asking. I want to thank you guys for helping me back there." She said looking at Shikamaru then to Sasuke with a smile.

"It was nothing." Sasuke responds and Sakura shakes her head.

"It wasn't nothing. You guys saved my best friend's life. I don't know what I would do without her." Sakura says genuinely causing Sasuke to blush from the praise.

"We didn't really do anything. Hinata did." Shikamaru mumbled and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Who called the cops?" Sakura asked and before anyone can answer Ino spoke.

"Yeah and who helped me out of the ally while Hinata kicked that pervert's ass?" Ino asks and they look at each other. Ino smiles. "You both helped even though it was small part. Either way you helped." She said still smiling.

"Yeah and we appreciate it. I have an idea…how about we go out some time." Sakura says all of a sudden blushing at what she just said. "I-I mean if you want-"

"Sure." Sasuke says automatically blushing a little bit as he looked away. Sakura smiled then turned to Ino.

"Would you like to hang out with me sometime Shikamaru?" Ino asks as she turns to Shikamaru and he sighs.

"I guess it wouldn't be too troublesome if we hung out." He said also blushing at the thought of dating the blond.

"Then it's settled. We'll have a double date sometime." Sakura said then checked her phone for the time. She then grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her up out of the seat. "Sorry but we have to go now. My mom's outside." She said and smiled as they walked away. Ino then thought of something then rushed over to Shikamaru and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's for helping out." She said with a wink causing him to blush even more as she rushed back to her friend.

"What the hell just happened?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru and he shrugged.

"I think we got dates. Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled then continued to eat his lunch.

* * *

**With Hinata and Naruto**

"Tell me why you have one of _my_ hoodies in your locker?" Naruto asks with a raised brow and she scoffs at the stupid question.

"Why because I stole it from you." She said in a happy voice as she unlocked her locker. He pouted then looked at the hoodie and scowled.

"I was looking for that hoodie for a week and you said you didn't know where it was." He growled at her and she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"I may have lied." She said smiling guiltily.

"It's my favorite one too." He mumbled as he took off his wet shirt.

"Hey you could have done that in the bathroom." She said looking away with a blush on her face. He looked at her and smirked.

"Like what you see?" he asks with his shirt still off. She of course was looking at the wall across the hallway but if she were to look at him she would see a tanned chest with abs of a god.

"Yeah that wall over there is the most beautifulest wall I've seen in ages." She says sarcastically and he frowns slightly as he puts his hoodie on. "What happened to us?" he asks her all of a sudden causing her to stiffen a little bit. Before she could say anything someone called Naruto's name.

"Naruto?" the voice said causing them both to jump and look at the voice's direction. Naruto then smiles and runs over to the person.

"Shion!" he yells happily and hugs the girl. "It's really you?! I've missed you so much!" he yelled happily picking the girl up and swinging her around.

"Naruto! You've grown a lot since I last saw you." She said with a smile.

"When did you get back? I thought I'd never see you again." He said sadly into her hair.

HInata watched them with a pang in her chest as she saw the girl who stole Naruto's heart away from her.

_**Flashback 5 years ago**_

"_Naruto…I like you a lot okay… I've liked you since 5__th__ grade." thirteen year old HInata said to a fourteen year old Naruto. He looked at her in shock then smiled a big smile._

"_I like you too HInata." Naruto says softly causing her to blush at him. She smiles then hugs him around the neck. He hugs her back and holds her tightly._

_Another flash back same year_

"_Here Hinata I got it for your birthday…I didn't want to give it to you at the party because I know that the guys would make fun of me." Naruto said as he held up a small ring with the words 'The One for me' on it (A/N: Had to put it on there…). She smiles a big smile and puts it on her middle finger._

"_Yay now when I flick someone off, It'll have blingage!" she says happily and was going to put a kiss on his cheek but at the last second he turned his face and she kissed him on the lips. She blushed tenfold then put her hand to her mouth as he grinned stupidly at her._

_**Another flash back a year later**_

_"I'm ashamed and embarrassed to do this, because you're the last person in the world who deserves this. But I think that we should break up. Over the last couple of months, I've realized that I no longer like you the way we used to like each other. You see I-"_

"_It's fine." She mumbles a little confusing him a little bit._

"_What?" he asks her and she sighs sadly then looks up to him._

"_I said its fine. If you want to break up with me then it's okay." She says so quietly that you could barely hear her._

"_A-are you sure." He asks sadly and she nods._

"_Whatever makes you happy go for it. Don't let me stand between your and Shion's love." She says shocking him. "I can tell you like her by the way you look at her." She mumbles and he looks away ashamed. "But it's okay, we'll still be friends right?" she asks him hopefully and he smiles at her._

"_Best friends." He said then kisses her on the top of the head before he leaves to go find Shion._

_That day she watched him run up to Shion and ask her to go out with him. Her response was to hug him and happily scream 'yes' at the top of her lungs. Hinata ran home quickly refusing to cry especially when she promised herself she wouldn't cry ever again after she left her abusive father's house._

_When she arrived at her house she ran into her mother._

"_What's wrong Nata?" her mom asked gently and that's when Hinata broke down. She cursed herself as she did it._

"_It hurts ma." She sobbed into her mother's chest and cried openly. That was the last time Hinata and Naruto were considered as a couple. _

_Later on that night Hinata stopped crying and decided she would never date again since it hurt too much when it ends. She took off her ring then looked at it. She sighed then put it on a chain and placed it around her neck to remind her of the happy times they did have during they're year. Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled a little bit._

"_We'll be best friends still." She mumbles then goes for a bath._

_The day after that Shikamaru and Sasuke found out about it and were going to beat the shit out of him for it but she stopped them._

"_Don't. As long as he's happy, I'm happy so just let it go." She said sadly and they both nodded sadly. _

_**End of Flashback**_

She watched as they exchanged 'hellos' then sighed.

"She's what happened." She mumbled then walked away toward the exit of the school without a second thought.

* * *

**I bet yall hate me huh. Don't worry in due time they will get together. Major Shion bashing later on so if you do like her…don't read. Chow!**


	6. Coming Home

**I don't Own Naruto at all!**

* * *

"How have you been, Shion?" Naruto asks softly as he finally let her go. She smiled up at him.

"I've been fine. Thinking of you most of the time." She said as a blush dusting across her face causing him to smile and blush as well.

"Same here. I can't believe you're here. I didn't stop thinking of you even for a second." He smiled and her blush increased.

"That's very flattering of you Naruto. Does that mean you're single?" she asked hopefully and he smiled.

"Even if I weren't I would dump them for you." He said confidently and she looked as if tears were forming in her eyes.

"That's very sweet of you Naruto." She whispered looking down at the ground. He couldn't take it anymore and did the thing he's wanted to do to her ever since she left; he lifted her chin and kissed her sweetly.

She smiled into the kiss then decided to kiss him a little bit more passionately (A/N: Baaaaarfffff! I dislike myself for writing this.). She licked his bottom lip asking for entry and he gladly complied and opened his mouth a little bit wider.

They hear someone clear their throat and they both immediately jump away from each other blushing furiously. They see Shikamaru and Sasuke standing in the middle of the hallway with their arms crossed.

"Where's Hinata?" Sasuke asked as he glared at their friend. Naruto looked at him stupidly and Shikamaru sighed.

"Hi-na-ta. She's about five foot two, long indigo hair, been your best friend since oh I don't know ten years!" he yelled angrily at Naruto who only nodded.

"Ohhh she's right…." He looked around spinning in a whole circle causing Shion to giggle. "She was right here a second ago." Naruto mumbled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Sasuke looked as though he was going to pounce on him but Shikamaru put a hand on his shoulder shaking his head.

"You know what Hinata said those years ago, let it go." Shikamaru whispered harshly in his ear and Sasuke only nodded.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke mumbled then walked away toward his next class. Naruto looked at Shion who shrugged.

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru said then walked out of the school.

"What's their problem?" Naruto asked a little irritated and Shion shrugged again.

"Maybe their jealous because they don't have girlfriends…unless they do." She looked at him and he nodded.

"That may be true. They don't have girlfriends." He mumbled and she smiled at him.

"Now where were we." She said with a smile and he grinned at her and gave her another kiss.

* * *

Shikamaru walked out of the school and started to walk to the park knowing his friend would be there. And Shikamaru being Shikamaru, was right as he saw his friend sitting on top of the jungle gym.

"Hey stranger." Shikamaru said startling the girl to fall backwards. She was now hanging by her knees.

"Asshole. You scared me half to death." She mumbled then pulled herself up and jumped off gracefully. "What are you doing here?" she asks as she walks up to him.

"I was just making sure you were okay…are you okay?" he asks looking at her from the corner of his eyes. She scoffed and kicked the dirt from underneath his foot.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? I'm perfectly fine." She mumbled angrily and he sighed and sat down in the grass motioning for her to join him.

"You can't fool me. I know you're hurting Hinata." He says and she sighs as she flops down next to him and laid back to watch the clouds.

"…"

"I say you move on. I know you still like him, hence the chain around your neck." He said pointing to the spot where the chain is visible underneath her hoodie. She instinctively clutches her chest and turns her head to glare at him and he chuckles.

"Well I will…eventually so stop trying to act like Dr. Phil because I don't need any of your smart talk." She grumbles at him and he laughs and lies down with her. There were a few minutes of comforting silence till Hinata decided to break it.

"Did you bring the van?" she asks then looks at him as he nods with his eyes closed and she smiles. "Do you have any weed?" she asks and he smiles then nods again. "Then what are we waiting for?" she asks happily then stands up. "Let's get baked." She said holding out her hand for him and he opens one eye and smiles then took her hand.

She pulls him up and he shakes his head. "I knew I was going to be a bad influence on you." He mumbled and she laughs.

"You all were a bad influence. But I don't mind you guys made me who I am today. Now forward march to the Baker!" she yelled pointing to the direction of the student parking lot causing him to chuckle.

"The baker?" he asked lifting a brow.

"Yeah because we get backed in it." She said shrugging. "It's simple logic." She says and he looks at her weirdly.

"Riiiight." He says and she punches he arm. "Oww!" he yelled gripping his newly formed bruise.

"It's makes perfect sense." She huffed and he chuckled.

They walk to the van and noticed that the windows are foggy and Shikamaru snaps a little and opens the door violently to reveal a totally backed Naruto and Shion.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Hinata mumbles to herself. Shikamrau looks at the scene and takes a deep breath.

"Naruto…WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMOKING MY WEED!" he yells and Hinata smacks him upside the head.

"Are you trying to get us arrested." She whispered angrily as he rubbed his head. "But he's right, why the hell are you smoking my weed." She growls and Shikamaru was about to correct her but she glared at him and he shut up.

"What are they saying?" Shion giggled then nibbled on Naruto's ear causing him to blush.

"Sorry guys. We were making out in the hallway and someone told us to get a room and so we came here. Shion saw the weed and she wanted to try some so we kinda started smoking it." He explained as he kept swatting at Shion's wandering hands.

"Naruto…you owe Shikamaru money now that you smoked his weed." Hinata said and Naruto nodded dumbly crawling out of the van slowly with Shion following behind. He hopped out the van and Shion did the same thing.

"I know, I know. Don't worry." Naruto said putting his arm around Shion's waist and Hinata raised a brow.

"You two together already?" she asks pointing at the two of them and He nodded. Before he could respond though, Shion spoke.

"Yes we are. Isn't it great I haven't seen him in over three years and now we're a couple again!" she said happily as she snuggled into Naruto. The glare didn't go unnoticed by Hinata or Shikamaru. Hinata started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked and Hinata shook her head.

"Nothing. You can go now. Me and Shika over here came to get high and you two are in the way soo, skedaddle." She said shooing them away. Before they left, Shion gave off a satisfied smirk to Hinata then snuggled closer to Naruto.

"What was that about?" Shikamaru asked as they entered and closed the van.

"I guess she was trying to get me jealous?" Hinata asked and Shikamaru shrugged lighting up his blunt.

"See I told you girls were troublesome." He said rolling another one and giving the already lit one to her.

"Speaking of girls…What happened when me and Naruto left?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows causing him to blush.

"T-that is none of your business." He mumbled as he puffed. She giggled then smoked too.

"I have her number." She stated causing Shikamaru to chuckle a little bit.

"I may need it later." He mumbled and Hinata squealed happily and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"So you goin on a date with her or something?" she asked happily and he smoked again.

"Something like that. Sasuke also hit it up with that Sakura girl too. I was surprised when he said yes when she asked him out." Shikamaru said and Hinata smiled.

"Aww my boys are getting girlfriends!" she said happily and before he could respond there was a knock on the van's window.

They immediately open it to see Kiba standing there blushing a little bit. Shikamaru grunted then pushed Hinata out.

"S-Shika!" she yelled as she was pushed into Kiba. She lunged for Shikamaru only to run smack into the van's door. She heard Shikamaru laughing on the inside and she growled. "Just you wait Shika. You'll get yours." She mumbled then turned to Kiba.

"Umm. Sorry to disturb you." Kiba mumbled awkwardly and Hinata sighed and nodded.

"What do want Kiba?" she asked nicely kind of feeling bad for he still had a bandage on his nose from the last time they saw each other.

"Okay…I…This is really hard to say…" he mumbled causing her to sigh.

"Just spit it out, Kiba." She said in an irritated tone and he gulped.

"The thing is…I'velikedyouforawhilenowandIwaswonderingifyouwo uldgooutwithme?!" he yelled so fast she barely heard him.

"Hhhhwhaaaat?"(A/N: Jason Earls voice) she asked confused and he sighed.

"I really like you okay. I've like you since like 6th grade and I was wondering if you'd go out with me." He said in a quiet voice looking to the ground nervously.

"Then why did you pick on me-ohhhh that was your way of flirtying." She mumbled then slapped her forehead for being so dense.

"I know we had a rough start but I really like you." Kiba mumbled.

"K-Kiba I-"

"Come on Hinata, just give me a chance. I know I can make you happy." He said looking at her with determined eyes. She was left speechless then sighed. "_I say you move on"_ she heard Shikamaru's voice say to her and she nodded to herself.

"Okay fine. You can take me on one date and I'll see if we hit it off." She said and he smiled and hugged her picking her off the ground.

"Don't worry, you won't regret it." He said then rushed off happily.

"What the hell just happened?" she mumbled to herself then heard Shikamaru laughing his ass off in the van. She angrily punched the van's door and he immediately opened it.

"So you're going out with dog breath?" Shikamaru asked as he stifled his giggles poorly.

"Shut up!" she yelled then punched him dead in the face, knocking him out cold.

"What the hell did I just do?" she asked herself then slumped to the ground and sulked.

* * *

A few weeks later the gang decided to all hang out in Hinata's basement and have a little movie night. She of course let them bring anyone they liked, hoping Shikamaru and Sasuke to bring Ino and Sakura. Knowing her boys well, they did.

"I knew you liked her Shika." She said to Shikamaru as they walked in hand and hand. He only mumbled 'troublesome' under his breath as a blush dusted on his face.

She of course invited Kiba since they were dating. Their first date went fairly well and decided 'why not'. The only problem was, the only people who knew were Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura. Her other two boys were left in the dark.

As they walked down to the basement, Hinata stayed upstairs and made the snacks with her mother.

"Are you sure this was such a good idea, Nata?" Hinako asked as she poured the popcorn into the bowl.

"Why would you ask that Ma?" she said as she poured different candies into a bowl.

"You told them to invite anyone over and knowing Naruto he'll bring-"

"Shit…" Hinata mumbled under her breath as the door opened widely to reveal Shion and Naruto.

"Hey Ms. H, Hinata." He said walking into the kitchen with his arm wrapped over Shion's shoulder.

"Hello." They both said awkwardly.

"Ms. H, remember Shion?" Naruto asks and she nods and says something along the lines on 'how could I forget'.

"Shion I'm sure you remember Ms. H." Naruto said and Hinako smiled a little bit.

"It's nice to see you again." Hinako said nicely and Shion only nodded. This ticked her off. "Is that how to greet the host of the party?" she asked a little angrily and Naruto sighed and pulled Shion aside.

"Shion, this lady is like my second mom so you'll have to be nice to her." Naruto mumbles and Shion nods.

"I'm sorry for being rude Ms. Hyuga." Shion says with an attitude and before Hinako can respond Hinata starts talking.

"Everyone's in the basement so you guys can wait till we're done." Hinata said then turned around to continue what they were doing while.

"Not everyone." Hinako mumbled earning a glare from Hinata. Hinako laughed then pinched her nose. "They're gonna find out sooner or later." She said and Naruto looked at them confused.

"What are you talking about?" he looked at them suspiciously and Hinako only shrugged.

"Nothing. Just go down stairs already. Everyone's waiting." Hinata says as she puts chips into another bowl.

"If you say so…come on Shion." He said and led her down to the basement. Hinata sighed and then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Hinata mumbles then walks up to the door. It was Kiba who smiled brightly at her. She smiled back and led him into the kitchen.

"Hey Kiba." Hinako says with a smile and he smiles back.

"Hey Ms. Hyuga. Is everyone here?" He asks nervously and Hinata nods.

"You're the last one." She says and he gulps.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of Naruto and Sasuke." Hinata said with a smirk and he shook his head.

"No I'm not afraid. I'm just a little nervous about their reaction." He mumbled looking down and she shrugged.

"Who cares what they think." She says simply then grabbed two bowls in her hands and told him to get the other ones.

"Have fun." Hinako said as they walked down stairs together. As soon as they open the basement door everything got quiet and they looked toward the intruders.

"Ehhhh! What is he doing here?!" Naruto shouted jumping out of his seat pointing a finger at him. Hinata sat the bowls down. Shikamaru was in the corner trying to stifle his laughter.

"What is he doing here Hinata?" Sasuke asked glaring at the boy and Sakura patted his hand to settle him down a little bit and of course it worked. Hinata sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"He's kinda my new boyfriend." She said happily causing Sasuke to choke on air and Naruto anime fall on the ground.

"Whaaaat!?" Naruto and Sasuke yell at the same time and Shikamaru bursts out laughing.

"Shit, this is funny." He said then grabbed the bowl of popcorn then started eating it watching the whole scene play out. Ino giggled beside him.

"Dog breaths' your boyfriend!?" Naruto said then Hinata turned toward him and hit him on the head. "Oww!" he yelled holding his head.

"That's not very nice." Hinata said angrily.

"You can't hit my boyfriend!" Shion yelled all of a sudden causing Shikamaru to laugh again.

"It's like a 3d movie." He said to Ino who only nodded in agreement enjoying the drama.

"I can do whatever I want to him." Hinata said crossing her arms. Shion scoffed and pointed her nose to the air.

"Maybe when I was gone, but not while I'm here." Shion said causing Hinata to growl a little bit.

"Can we just watch the movie please Hinata?" Kiba whispered to her anxiously and she nodded.

"Yeah. Let's just watch the movie." Hinata grumbled then placed the movie in. She sat down next to Sasuke and Kiba sat down in front of her.

"So when were you going to tell us?" Sasuke asked a little hurt. She rolled her eyes.

"Obviously today." She said and sighed. "I'll talk to you later." She mumbled and he nodded.

They watched the movie in complete silence minus the giggling Shikamaru and Ino. Naruto would sneak glances in Hinata's direction and only growled as he saw her instinctively brush his hair as they watch. Shion of course saw this and decided to do something about it.

"It's cold in here." Shion said and he nodded and put his arm around her and she snuggled into him. He then watched Hinata again and she wasn't paying any attention to them. He scoffed then turned to the movie.

"Did you just see that?" Ino asked Shikamaru who nodded.

"He wants to make her jealous." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Why would he do that?" Ino asks and Shikamaru shakes his head.

"Ask Hinata." He said and she nodded.

As soon as everyone got into the movie they heard Hinako scream.

"NEJI!" they hear her scream and Hinata immediately books it to the basement door, knocking over the popcorn and spilling it on Kiba. She also trips over Shikamaru and jumps over Ino.

"Oww! She did that on purpose." He mumbles and they all look at each other.

"Who's Neji?" they all ask at the same time then they all book it up the stairs too.

They all come up stairs to see a crying Hinata and Hinako hugging onto a man who looks just like them but with long brown hair and pale grey eyes.

"Dammit Neji!" Hinata yelled angrily then punched him in the face. Or at least tried to. He blocked the punch and laughed a little bit.

"Is that a way to greet your brother, Hinata." Hinako said happily and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"BROTHER!?" They all yell in union.

* * *

**Hehehe…cliff hanger! Love yah! ;D**


	7. Brothers and Matchmakers

**I don't own Naruto! Btw Neji's about three years older than Hinata in this story so he's about twenty one. yeah!**

* * *

Family History

"_-But he abuses me and my daughter almost every day! You see the pictures in that folder!" Hinako yelled angrily. The judge slammed his mallet on his pedestal and ordered the court to quiet down._

"_I'm sorry but Neji has no relation to you by blood. In the recent events of Hizashi Hyuga's death, he is to be kept in the household of his older twin brother, Hiashi Hyuga, your husband." The judge said in a smug tone causing her anger to flare._

"_I already know that!" she yelled angrily and the judge shrugged his shoulders._

"_I may have proof of Hiashi beating on you and your daughter, but there is no proof of this abuse whatsoever on Neji. His parents will states that he will stay with the brother of his father and that's final. Meeting adjourned." He said with another smack on her mallet._

_Hinako's eyes started to water as she watched as an eight year old Neji left hand in hand with a smirking Hiashi. She growled at him._

"_Bastard!" she yelled angrily as they left the court room. Hinata pulled on her mother's pant leg and she looked down at her._

"_Why is JiJi going with him?" five year old Hinata asks sadly and Hinako looks at her daughter with the same sad eyes._

"_Because Uncle Hizashi wished for it to be that way." She said sadly then picked up her daughter and put her on her hip. She never had anything against Hizashi. He was a kind man and treated the woman of the family with equality and never mistreated them. Unlike his twin._

_Hiashi was a cold man at heart and always got what he wanted. That's how Hinata was born. Hinako was one of the few women who didn't fall for his charms and good looks. Hiashi, of course, never took no for an answer and so he got what he wanted, leaving Hinako pregnant._

_He of course was furious at her. He blamed her for the pregnancy and told her that he would not love the child she would bare for him for it was a disgrace to have a baby out of wedlock. He was then forced to marry Hinako unwillingly to hold up the family name._

_After the trimesters ended and Hinako finally gave birth to Hinata, Hiashi despised them both. He beat them almost every day. Even though Hinata was just a baby. Hinako being the strong willed woman she was, would often fight back to protect herself but mostly to protect her daughter. Her being a woman, was always at a disadvantage to his strength._

_Hinako finally had enough and filed for divorce. it was granted though she kept his last name just to piss him off. Sadly at this time Hizashi and his wife died in a car accident on their way home leaving Neji in the hands of his abusive Uncle._

_Hinako fought for him saying that he was practically a second child to her and that Hiashi would just beat him, but sadly they did not agree with her and left him with Hiashi for it was his father's dying wish._

"_Ma…I don't want JiJi to go with that man. He will hurt him." Hinata cried into her mother's neck and Hinako only nodded._

"_I know sweetie. I know." Hinako mumbled as they made their way toward their car._

_Luckily it wasn't the last time they saw Neji. He would call every day and after school he would immediately go to their apartment knowing that Hiashi wouldn't be home till late at night. He would hang out with Hinata and Hinako as well as help around the house._

"_What is this word?" Neji asks Hinata as he points to one of her new vocabulary words._

"_Kuh-nuh-nuhiffe." She struggles and pouts. "What's a kuhnife. I never heard of that word." She says angrily and he laughs._

"_It's knife. The K is silent." He said and she crossed her arms._

"_Why not just use a N JiJi. It makes more sense." Hinata said a little irritated causing Neji to laugh again._

_This went on for two years till Hiashi found out. Neji showed up less and less to their usually study sessions till he didn't show up at all. Hinako started to worry so she did the only logical thing that came to her mind. Call Hiashi._

_She hated hearing his smug tone overall but she needed to know what happened to Neji._

"_I sent him to military school. He needs to be disciplined." He said as if it was obvious._

"_Dammit Hiashi! You know as well as I do that he is the most respectful child there is!" she yelled through the phone and she could have sworn she heard him smirk through the phone._

"_Come to bed Hiashi." She heard a female voice through the phone and scoffed._

"_You're bitch is calling for you." She said angrily and ended the phone call. Hinata looked at her as some tears fell from her eyes._

"_Are you okay Ma? Did you talk to JiJi? When will we see him?" Hinata asked a little excited and Hinako shook her head._

"_I'm sorry Nata, but we won't be able to see Neji for a long while." She stated causing Hinata to burst into tears._

_Many years later Hinako found out that there was another war going on and that they recruited the military students to join the war. She and Hinata were heartbroken at the thought of Neji fighting for the country. They haven't heard if he was dead or alive so they avoided all subjects of Neji from then on._

* * *

"Where the hell have you been!?" Hinata yelled and cried at the same time. She wasn't going to lie to herself. She was balling like a baby in front of all her friends and she didn't give a damn. She was sniffling all over the place as she tried to wipe all of the tears from her face but failed miserably.

Neji put his arms around her and hugged her to death.(A/N: Sooooo OCness but I don't give a fuck[ Smokey voice] It's my story and I wrote it!) Many of her friends were baffled since they never scene Hinata cry. Especially her boys.

When she would break bones or got hurt she refused to cry. But here she was, crying like a baby who hasn't eaten for days.

"I'm sorry it took so long to come home." He mumbled into her hair and she only nodded as her crying subsided and only heard her sniffles.

"Dammit Neji! Couldn't you call or something?" Hinako asked as she too sniffled. He looked at her apologetically.

"I tried but you guys moved from the apartment. Hiashi wouldn't give me your number so I had to wait till I got home. After that I went to a local police station hunted you down." He said with a shrug and she smiled and pulled him down to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'll accept that answer. Hinata let him go so he can freshen up. Boys?" she called and the boys immediately looked at Hinako. "Take his bags and put it in the guest room." She ordered and they complied.

"Boys? Hold on…wait up. Boys?" he asked again and looked down at Hinata. She smiled and let him go. She wiped her face.

"Y-Yeah. These are my friends." She said and introduced all of them to him. He smiled at them and nodded.

"It's nice to know that someone helped Hinako and Hina." Neji said giving them a nod of approval.

"It was nothing. We just befriended her and it all sorta just happened." Shikamaru said with a shrug and Neji nodded.

"I have a question though…Which one of you is Hina's boyfriend?" he said in a dark tone. Everyone in the room looked in Kiba's direction and he visibly paled and gulped.

"JiJi…don't be threatening anybody now." Hinata growled and he laughed at his pet name. He waved his hand dismisvly but was glaring holes into Kiba as he pet her head.

"As I said before, Boys carry his bag to the guest room." She stated then walked into the kitchen. "Neji go and wash up for some dinner." She said.

"Yes ma'am." He said then followed the boys into the guest room. The girls stared at Hinata then walked toward her, minus Shion of course who went with Naruto.

"You had a brother? He's hot!" Ino whispered to Hinata causing Sakura to giggle but nod her head.

"Hey don't you two already have boyfriends?" Hinata asked irritated. They shrug and mumbled something along the lines of 'a girl can only dream'. "And technically he's my cousin…but then again he was adopted by Hiashi…." Hinata stated thinking while confusing Ino and earning a nod from Sakura.

The boys finally came from the guest room and all looked at Hinata for an explanation. Hinako from the kitchen already knew it was going to happen so called the remaining girls to help her with dinner. Kiba, knowing it was not his place to ask yet, decided to clean up the basement as the four of them talked.

Hinata silently walked toward the van and sat down, Indian-style on the floor.

"You said you never had any siblings." Sasuke mumbled and the two boys nodded in agreement. Hinata sighed.

"I know…but JiJi was a tough subject for me and Ma. Remember when someone stole my hair ribbon from my bag?" she asks and they nod. "And I threatened to beat the crap out of everyone till I found it, and then got expelled for beating up the culprit?" she asks and they again nod. "JiJI gave it to me. I haven't seen him since I was about seven. Before I met you guys he was my brother and helped me with everything."

"Hiashi sent him away and I haven't seen him since. We thought he died in the war because we didn't hear anything from him." She said with more tears welling up in her eyes and all of a sudden she was embraced by Naruto.

"You don't have to explain anymore. We get it." Naruto whispered into her ear and the two others nodded in agreement. She smiled at them as he let go and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Okay guys. If anyone finds out I cried like a baby, I will hunt you and your girlfriends' asses down, capisce?" she said gaining her tom boy demeanor again. They all smile and nod.

"So…what the hell's up with you and Kiba?" Naruto asks all of a sudden causing Shikamaru to laugh and Hinata to glare at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked crossing her arms and Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"You know what he means. When did you two start dating?" Sasuke asked and Shikamaru kept on laughing. "And what the hell are you laughing at!?" Sasuke asked then hit Shikamaru in the stomach.

"Oww! Damn no need to be so violent." Shikamaru mumbled rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah…why are you dating dog breath?" Naruto asks clearly irritated.

"Can't I just date someone without being questioned?" she asked a little angry.

"Not if the guy has been picking on you since elementary school." Sasuke said crossing his arms glaring at her.

"I think it's kinda nice for Hinata to finally settle down. It'll help her forget." Shikamaru stated lazily as he lay down. Hinata gave him a glare and Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"Forget what?" Naruto asked impatiently. "You guys are beating around the bush. Why are you dating dog breath?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Because he asked me out and I agreed to it. He was actually really nice and was a gentleman the whole time we were there." She huffed.

"As long as you're happy…" Sasuke mumbled and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Good, because I was going to date him if you liked him or not." Hinata said stubbornly. Shikamaru could have sworn he heard Naruto growl and he smirked.

"Just no kissing, touching, groping, or sex." Sasuke said and all the boys in the van nodded in agreement.

"Oh brother…literally." She mumbled and the Sasuke and Shikamaru chuckled while Naruto was dead serious.

"Naruto!" they heard Shion call from the steps and they all looked at her. Naruto smiled and hopped out of the van. Hinata rolled her eyes and Sasuke and Shikamaru shook their heads.

"Naruto can you take me home? I'm tired." She complained and he nodded.

"Guys I'm taking Shion home so you can watch the movie without me." He stated and they all nodded and waved. He walked over toward house and took his mom's car (A/N: the van is Shikamaru's if you were wondering.) and left.

"So you knew about them dating." Sasuke asked Shikamaru who only nodded.

"He practically shoved me into him." Hinata said with a glare in Shikamaru's direction. "And I still need to get to get my pay back for it too." She mumbled and he looked at her.

"I thought you already got it when you tripped over me today." He mumbled rubbing his soar side.

"I don't know what you're talking about. That was an accident." She said with an evil smile and he scoffed.

"Yet you easily avoided hurting Ino." He glared and her and she glared back.

"Off topic." Sasuke said irritated and they both looked at him.

"When did he ask you out?" Sasuke asked and Hinata rolled her eyes and sighed.

"The same day Shion came back." She said and he nodded.

"So your dating him to get Naruto jealous?" he said raising a brow and she did a double take on him.

"What!? No. We didn't date exactly after that. He actually to me out for our first date a week ago. I then decided, with the help of Shikamaru of course, that he wasn't that bad and he would be good for me." She said with a nonchalant shrug.

"What do you mean he's 'good for you'?" Sasuke asks then it was Shikamaru who answered.

"She still likes Naruto and she was hurting when Shion came back and she needs to move on." He states earning another glare and a growl from Hinata.

"Shikamaru you are not winning any brownie points. I'm going to tell Ino all of the embarrassing things I know about you." She said angrily. Shikamaru winces and shudders as he has a couple of flash backs.

"So you think she's going to forget her feelings for Naruto if she goes and puts herself out there?" Sasuke asks thinking it over.

"Yeah. She still wears his ring for goodness sakes. She needs to move on." Shikamaru says and she growls again.

"I'm still here yah know." She mumbles angrily. Before they respond though they here a high pitched scream come the house and Hinako sticks her head out of the door.

"Nata! You better come in because it looks like Neji's terrorizing your boyfriend!" Hinata immediately dashes for the house groaning and mumbling something along the lines of 'troublesome brothers'.

Shikamaru and Sasuke chuckle then turn serious.

"Do you think it will work?" Sasuke said looking at Shikamaru who was still lying on the ground.

"Getting Hinata to move on or making Naruto realize that what he did was a mistake?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Making Naruto realize that what he did was a mistake." Sasuke says and Shikamaru nods and after a few minutes he speaks.

"Yeah. It will work…slowly but surely." Shikamaru states and Sasuke nods.

* * *

**Shikamaru and Sasuke play matchmaker! Lol review or not I don't care, but continue reading. Next chapter will be mostly about Neji and Hinata soo be prepared for some family time…and some drama ;P**


	8. Talk,Jealousy,Betrayal, Unexpected Visit

**Don't Own Naruto! BTW, I totally lied, I thought it was going to be about Neji and Hinata, but things change…so here you go ;D**

* * *

"JiJi…stop glaring at him. Jeez you've only been here for a few hours and you're already making enemies." Hinata grumbled as they ate dinner.

"I just don't like the fact that you're dating." He stated bluntly causing most of the group to laugh.

"JiJi, I'm eighteen. I'm way old enough to date." She mumbles and Hinako smiles at them.

"You should have come a week ago." Shikamaru mumbled earning a kick in the shin from Hinata. Ino giggled at their antics.

"You know what Shika…you've been pissing me off all day." She growled and he cowered behind Ino causing the table to laugh.

"What I'm just saying…You just started dating after I don't know five years…it's all pretty sudden." He said smirking. She glared at him.

"Well all I know is," he turned to Kiba with a glare. "If you hurt her in any way…you'll be found with missing body parts." He threatened causing the said boy to gulp.

"Neji, stop threatening your sister's boyfriend. It's not polite." Hinako said happily then turned to Kiba. "But if you do hurt her…I'm coming for yo ass." She said darkly with a creepy smile. Hinata rolled her eyes and the table laughed again.

"You can add me on that list." Sasuke said then took a sip of his drink earning a nod from Ino, Shikamaru, and Sakura.

"Come on…what's up with all the overprotectiveness? I can handle it…if the time does come." She mumbled the last part under her breath.

A few moments later Naruto came in with a happy smile. Hinata did little barf noises when she noticed the lipstick stains on his shirt causing Shikamaru and Sasuke to chuckle a bit.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he pulled up a chair next to Neji. He glared at Kiba noticing that he was sitting in his spot when they had family dinner.

"Nothing…" Hinata mumbled and stood up. "Well I'm done. Sakura, Ino if your done come to my room…we'll leave the boys to clean since you guys made dinner." She stated taking her plate to the kitchen.

Ino and Sakura gave each other a knowing glance then followed her.

"what was that all about?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru just shook his head.

"You have a little…no actually a lot of something on yourself…It would be wise to wash up then come here for dinner." Neji stated and all the boys nodded.

Naruto looked down at his shirt and blushed standing up.

"My bad…I'm gonna get a shirt from Hinata's room." He stated but then was pulled down by Neji.

"Why would you need to go to Hinata's room?" Neji seethed angrily.

"She has some of my shirts in her room." Naruto says with a shrug causing Sasuke and Shikamaru to slap their heads.

"Why would _your_ clothes be in_ her _room?" Kiba asks all of a sudden with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Is dog breath jealous now?" Naruto asks with a smirk causing him to snap.

"Just answer the damn question!" Kiba yells earning a nod from Neji.

"Yes Uzumaki, answer the damn question." Neji ordered. Before Naruto could say anything, without a doubt stupid, Sasuke spoke up.

"Well Neji, your sister is more or less a dude. She acts like a dude, talks like a dude, dresses like a dude. She often borrows clothes from us for her own benefit…she shops at the male section of clothes stores for goodness sakes." Sasuke stats causing Neji and Kiba to nod their heads in understanding.

"You should have said that in the first place, Uzumaki." Kiba says with a scoff. Naruto in turn glares at him.

"Go to my room and borrow a shirt. I still won't allow you into my sister's room. Not while I'm in this house." Neji mumbles the last part under his breath while Naruto stood up.

He walked down the hallway quietly before jumping at the screaming girls in Hinata's room. He looks at her door curiously then decided, why not? It's not like she'll know.

He put his ear toward his door and cursed how dense the door was. He struggled to hear what they were saying so he pressed his ear harder to the door only being able to hear some of the conversation.

"I can't believe you…" He heard Sakura say.

"…hanging out with guys…impossible…" he heard clip it's from Ino.

"…I might…love him…" she hears Hinata say and he felt a weird pang in his heart. _Who is she talking about? Kiba?_ The very thought of her falling in love with him angered him.

He decided it was time to leave and immediately went to change in Neji's room, anger and jealousy filling his entire being.

* * *

**In Hinata's Room**

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Sakura said as she sat down on Hinata's bed. Ino nodded and sat on a bean bag in the corner of the room.

"Well I wanted to tell you a secret…it's about me and Naruto." Hinata stated and they looked at her confused.

"Naruto? What does he have to do with anything? Sakura asks and Ino nodded in agreement.

"Can I trust you two, being the only true girlfriends I have?" Hinata asks anxiously and they both nodded eagerly.

"Of course." Sakura answered with a smile.

"You can count on us." Ino stated with a wink and thumbs up. Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled anyways.

"Okay but what I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential and will not leave this room and if does I'm coming for your asses. Only a few people know this and I don't want you bringing it up at all…got it?" Hinata threatened glaring at them and they only nodded rolling their eyes. Hinata smiled and took a deep breath.

"Well…me and Naruto dated…" Hinata said with a little blush on her face causing the girls to stare at her in shock. It took about a minute or two for it to process in their brains.

"WHAT!" they both scream at the same time causing the girl to jump.

"Be quiet! They'll hear you!" Hinata whispered harshly at them and they both looked at each other then back to Hinata.

"What?" they both whispered then leaned forward as if telling her to continue.

"Yeah…and I kinda still like him." HInata mumbled hoplessly.

"But your dating Kiba." Sakura stated and Ino nodded before something clicked

"That explains why he was trying to get you jealous…" Ino mumbled to herself.

"What?" Hinata asks suddenly and Ino giggles

"Nothing. So why are you dating Kiba if you like Naruto?" Ino states and the girl sighs.

"Shion smart one. He's dating Shion." Sakura says rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. Ino growls angrily at the thought and pouts.

"Yeah…You know I had him first." Hinata says and the girls look at her.

"Wait, what?" Sakura says.

"He fell for Shion while he dated me. Broke my heart for her…she left after a year of dating I think. We didn't date ever since then and then she comes back and they are dating again." Hinata says miserably.

"I can't you believe you both dated." Sakura stated in a daze.

"I knew you had to date one of them…I mean ten years is a long time to be hanging out with guys and for you not to date one of them is impossible." Ino says flipping her hair over her shoulder with a small smile.

"I need advice. I mean I might…love him…I know I'm kinda leading Kiba on, but I can't help it." Hinata says with so much vurnabiliy that they feel bad for her. It's the second time they've seen her as an actual girl. The first was when she cried in front of all of them.

"You got it bad." Sakura says sadly and Hinata growls in frustration.

"You don't think I know that…I never asked for these feelings." She says as she lays down on the floor putting her arm over her eyes.

"Don't listen to her. Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Ino says as she crawls over to Hinata on the floor.

"Because he's dating Shion and as much as I hate the bitch…she makes him happy. That's all I hope for. Plus it would ruin our friendship. I'd rather have him as a friend then nothing at all." Hinata stated as Ino began to undo her hair from her bun.

"Those are some wise words, Hinata. I don't know if I could deal with only being friends with Sasuke while he dated some slut." Sakura thought angrily as she settled on the ground with Ino.

"I'm glad that you love Sasuke that much…" Hinata said with a smirk causing the girl to blush but not deny it.

"So what are you going to do?" Ino asked curiously as she played with her surprisingly long hair.

"I'm going to forget him…or at least try to. I just had to confide into someone…other that the male species." She stated causing the girls to giggle. Sakura eyed Hinata a little bit and noticed a chain around her neck.

"What is this?" she asked pulling up the chain to look at it. She noticed there was a ring attached to it and held it in her hand.

"it's the first birthday gift he got me as we were a couple." Hinata mumbled and Ino squealed dropping the hair from her hands and pushing Sakura aside.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled as Ino harshly snatched the chain from her.

"Ahhkkk! The thing is still around my neck!" Hinata gasped out as she removed the chain sitting up. "What are you trying to do? Choke me to death?" Hinata said as she glared at Ino who only waved it off.

"_The One for Me_..." Ino read aloud causing Sakura's head to snap in her direction and grab the ring from her.

"He engraved something on it?" Sakura asked and Hinata nodded.

"It's been like… a lucky charm, I guess." Hinata mumbled taking the ring back and put it around her neck again. It was then they noticed how beautiful Hinata looked with her hair down. It went down to the small of her back.

"Holy shit Hinata!" they squealed at the same time startling the girl for the second time that day.

"What? What?" she said standing up into a fighting stance causing the girls to stand up and giggle.

"Nothing it's that you look very beautiful with your hair down. Though you do look beautiful either way." Sakura said then added the last part when Hinata glared at her.

"I have an idea…" Ino says with a smile and Sakura gave her a knowing smile.

"MAKEOVER!" they squealed in happiness and Hinata backed away.

"Helllll No. I wouldn't dare." Hinata said crossing her arms defiantly. Before the two girls could respond there was a knock at the door. All of their heads snapped to the door as it opened revealing Neji.

"Thank god it's you…they were going to torture me into doing," she looked back at them with a playful sneer. ", a girly makeover." She said disgusted.

Neji chuckled and looked at the two girls.

"I'm going to steal her for the night…I want to see how Hina's been for the years." He said then looking at Hinata one more time. She was putting her hair back into her bun. They sighed but nodded.

As they walked passed Hinata they smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll get you my pretty…" Ino stated in the wicked witch of the west voice.

"And your boy's wardrobe too!" Sakura completed causing Ino to giggle. Neji smiled at their antics and followed them toward the kitchen.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were getting ready to leave while Naruto scowling in the corner. Kiba had supposedly already left.

"What's the matter with him?" Hinata asked pointing to Naruto whispering to Neji. He shrugged.

"I asked him to get a shirt from my room and he came back with all…moody." Neji stated. Hinata looked shocked only for a second before she composed herself. _Did he hear?...No I don't think so._ She thought shaking her head.

"Well we're going to head out. Thanks for the dinner Ms. H." Shikamaru said then turned to Ino who also said thank you. He would drop her, Sakura, and Sasuke home that night.

They all said their goodbyes and left the family of three to each other.

"Hinako, I'm taking your car and I'm going to take Hina out." Neji states and gets the okay. He smiles at Hinata and they walk out the house.

"So where are we going?" she asks as they enter the car.

"First we're going to the clothes shop so you can stop wearing those boys' clothes." He said with a growl causing her to laugh.

"Already back to your overprotective ways already." She mumbled causing him to laugh as well. They pull up to a clothing shop and exit the car.

"I'm not buying any girly clothes got it?" she said and he nodded.

"Whatever, whatever. I don't care as long as you stop wearing your friend's clothes." He grumbled as they walked into the store. They immediately go to the men's section of the store.

Hinata get's a total of five hoodies, ten t-shirts, five pairs of sweat pants, three baller shorts, and a few tank tops from the female section. Neji gets many dress shirts and pants. He gets a few t-shirts and pajama bottoms.

They make their way toward the cashier and Neji blushes and looks away. Hinata immeidatly notices this and grins looking at the cashier happily.

"Ohh is there a blush I see on your face?" she asked stupidly and he grunted.

"Hello Hinata, did you find everything alright?" the cashier asks and Hinata nods.

"Yup. My big brother decided that I should stop wearing my friends' clothes and wear my own sooo, he's treating me." Hinata said pointing to Neji who cursed under his breath about 'annoying little sisters'.

Hinata had met Tenten while shopping there with the boys. Even though she was a few years older than her, about the same age as Neji but younger, she thought she was a cool chick.

"Oh, how rude of me, Tenten this is my brother Neji. Neji this is Tenten." She said pointing at her and he smiled holding out his hand blushing still. She gladly took it and blushed a little as well. She stopped then started bagging their items.

"Would you like the hangers for these?" she asked and Hinata nodded while Neji shook his head. They looked at each other then Neji nodded.

After they bought all of their items, they decided to go and eat at a local bar.

"So how have you and Hinako been?" Neji said as they sat down at one of the booths of the bar.

"We've been doing way better since we left Hiashi…we've missed you a lot." She stated the looked at him with loving eyes. He sighed and nodded.

"I've missed you guys too. Always wondering if you guys were starving or something." He mumbled and she scoffed.

"You should give us some credit. Mom got a job being an assistant for the Uchiha company and is working there today." She stated and he nodded.

"How did she get the job?" he asked as he started to drink what the waiter put down for him.

"Well I was friends with their second son, Sasuke and I asked him to pull some strings for Ma. She had the skills to work there, thanks to the Hyugas." She said and he nodded again.

"That's good." He said and she then scowled.

"How was it?" she asked quietly but he heard her.

"How was what?" Neji asked.

"War? How was war?" she said finally and he stiffened and sighed.

"It was…terrifying, sad, and dangerous. I don't want to talk about it." He said and she nodded.

"I won't ask you about it again till you want to tell me." She said with a smile and he smiled back as he reached over and patted her head. "Soo. I know you trained under someone because you blocked my punch earlier today." She said and he choked on his drink.

"W-what?" he asked surprised. She smirked at him.

"You trained…I trained too and one day I want to see who's stronger." She said and he smirked back.

"Obviously it's me. I'm older, taller, and I'm a man." He said earning a growl from her.

"Hey…are you saying just because I'm a girl that I can't beat you?" she asked with a raised brow and he shook his head.

"I'm just saying that the little sister will always loose to the older brother." He stated and she stood up.

"Right now let's fight. I'll beat your ass to next week!" she said pumping her fist into the air and he shook his head pulling her back down.

"In due time little sister, in due time." He said and she pouted.

They finished eating there food but on their way out Hinata all of a sudden stopped causing Neji to stop as well.

"What's the matter?" he asked and followed her gaze to see Shion making out with two guys. Yup I said two. He looked down at her then back at the girl. "Isn't that Uzumaki's girlfriend?" Neji said and she immediately grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the bar.

"You will not tell him what we just saw." She grumbled angrily as they went into the car.

"Why not? Don't you think it would be important for him to know?" he asked as started drivining.

"Of course I do…that's why I'll tell him. Let's just get home okay." She said and he nodded.

A half an hour later, they arrived at the house. They took their stuff back to their rooms. Neji decided he would head in and sleep since it was already late and her mom was already sleeping.

Hinata sighed and went to her room and started to strip for a shower when she heard her door close. She was in the middle of taking off her pants but pulled them back up when she heard the door close. She looked to see Kiba crossing his arms and leaning on her door.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" she whispered harshly as she tried to cover he big bust from his view. She was only wearing a tank-top and she felt as though she was overly exposed, especially since a boy was in her room.

"So the rumors are true." He said as he walked over toward her.

"What rumors?" she asked angrily as she picked up her jacket to put it on only for it to be snatched from her hands by Kiba. He bent down to her ear.

"That you had a body of a goddess." He whispered and she blushed a little. "I had to see if it was true and I must say…I like what I see." He said smirking looking her over up and down. She growled at him and lunged for her sweater.

"Give me my damn sweater or you'll regret it." She said angrily and he laughed at her.

"Oh I don't think I will." He said with a smirk. He looked at her with hungry eyes and licked his lips. _Ewww! Gross! What did I see in him again!?_ She thought angrily. She lunged for her sweater again only for him to move out the way then pin her to the door.

"What the hell's your problem?" she seethed angrily and he sniffed her hair and she inched away from him.

"Come on. I didn't play nice guy the whole week for nothing." He stated with a smirk and her eyes widened.

* * *

**-gasp- Kiba's gonna do something bad! And Shion cheats on Naruto(Bitch bout to die) anyway review if you want…more drama lies ahead…-cue evil laughter-**


	9. Assholes

**Yo no own Naruto!**

* * *

_I might…love him…_ Hinata's voice played in Naruto's head like a broken record._ Love Who?_ He asked himself and sighed angrily. He didn't know why but the thought of her loving someone hurt him. It made his stomach boil and heart clench.

"It better not be Kiba…she can't love Kiba…I mean he's dog breath for crying out loud." He mumbled to himself as he starred at the ceiling. He growled at the thought of Hinata and Kiba and pushed it out of his head.

"Why do I care that she love's someone…I was the first person she used to love anyway…" he whispered then shook his head. "Used to love…that's right. I dumped her for Shion." He remembered rubbing his chin in thought then snapped his fingers.

"Shion of course. I love her so it wouldn't be a problem if she loved Kiba…right?" he asked himself out loud then sighed. He had school in the morning so it would be smart to sleep now.

* * *

**With Hinata**

"What the hell did you just say?" she growled as her eyes narrowed at him.

"You heard me. I said I didn't play nice guy all week for nothing." He said and he put his nose to the crook of her neck.

"What was the point of this whole dating thing? To get in my pants?" she asked clearly annoyed at his touching and grabbing.

"Exactly. I made a bet…my friends wanted to know if you were hot under all of those clothes and I decided I would find out." He said and he kissed her neck.

"I'm not some piece of ass you can bet on…I'm not going to open my legs so easily." She growled at him and he smirked.

"I wasn't asking." He said then roughly grabbed her left breast. She hissed in pain then decided enough was enough.

"Wrong answer." She said angrily then slammed her head on his causing him to let go of her arms. She punched him in the gut and he doubled over.

"Asshole! Thought you could come in here and take me just like that!?" she yelled then kneed him in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground holding his mid-section.

"You little bitch!" he growled and tried to stand up but she kneed him in the face.

"Do you not fucking remember who the hell you're messing with? I hurt you already in 3rd grade!" she said then kicked him in the stomach.

"You only get that far cause I wanted to know why." She a said angrily then punched him in the face.

"Obviously you and your small brain wouldn't remember this small detail; I could kick your ass with my eyes closed." She hissed then kicked him in the jewels.

"That's for even thinking about raping someone you bastard." She seethed angrily then got her sweater from him. By then Neji bound through the room with a shaken expression on his face.

He looked down to see a withering Kiba on the floor and an irritated and angry Hinata siting on her bed crossed legged as if she was waiting for him.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he asked Hinata then pointed angrily to Kiba.

"The bastard snuck in here and thought he could have his way with me." She stated bluntly causing Neji to go on a killing rampage. He picked up Kiba by the collar and he whimpered in fear. Neji pulled his arm back and delivered the finishing blow to his face effectively knocking him out. He was going to do more than that but Hinata stopped him.

"No need to kill him, though I know he should die for what he thought he could do, but he's already bleeding with a couple of broken ribs and without a doubt, a broken nose now. Take him to the police or something. We'll be fine here. I just want to shower and go to sleep now." She said in a tired tone. He looked as though he was controlling himself from killing the boy, which was a pretty hard task to do.

"What if he gets off with a slap on the wrist?" Neji sneered in anger and Hinata smirked.

"It's one of the perks of having many dude friends. You guys can jump him. Do whatever just not here, in this house, or more specifically in my room. Take him in and if gets out then hunt him down with Shika, Sasuke, and Naruto to fill your overprotective, brotherly desires. I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Hinata states and Neji nodded throwing the unconscious Kiba over his shoulder.

"This bastard got a lot coming for him." Neji stated angrily as he walked out of the room. Hinata sighed and lay back on the bed.

"Why can't I find love dammit?" she asked herself angrily as she put her arm over her eyes. "Every time I think someone could like or even love me…turns out they only want my body." She mumbles then sits up.

She goes to get her shower supplies from her closet then gets a tank top and one of Sasuke's pajama bottoms that he left over one night and she forgot about, and then headed toward the shower, making sure to strip inside the bathroom.

She stepped into the shower and sighed leaning her head on the shower wall.

"This is why I don't date anymore…" she mumbled as she washed her hair and body. Twenty minutes later she got out, put her clothes on, then went to bed.

* * *

**Next Day At Hinata's House: Breakfast Time**

"Where the hell is the bastard!?" Naruto yelled slamming his fist into the table.

"Hey no abusing the furniture!" Hinako scolded but he was too livid to pay attention.

"I already told you…Neji's at the station telling them what happened." Hinata said calmly as she sipped her coffee.

"That mean's shit. Once he's out he's in a for a world full of pain." Sasuke stated cracking his knuckles earning a nod from Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Go for it. In fact Neji's going to join you on your rampage." Hinata states and they all glare at her.

"Why are you so calm?! He tried to rape you!" Shikamaru said angrily and she glared at him.

"Exactly. Tried. He didn't do it and I already beat the shit out of him so I hold no grudge against him. I did what I wanted to do so I dropped it." She said then sipped her coffee again.

"Dropped it? He tried to rape you!" Naruto yelled slamming his hand on the table again earning a glare from Hinako.

"You don't think I know that!? What do you want me to do?! Go to the station and murder him in his sleep?! Dammit I know he tried to rape me. He already got what he deserved from me so I'm done with the situation. You know what see you at school." She said then stood up and started to walk away.

"Hey don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Naruto called out angrily and she flipped him off and continued to walk.

"They sound like an old married couple." Hinako stated as she picked up Hinata's plate and cup.

"Gahhh! Why can't she understand that what he did should not be dropped?" Naruto seethed angrily.

"I agree with you completely." Sauske said as he gripped his cup so tight his knuckles turned white. Shikamaru didn't say anything and stood up all of a sudden.

"See you at school." He mumbled then rushed out of the house. The two boys looked at each other then back at where Shikamaru was seated.

"What the hell's his problem?" Sasuke says and Naruto shrugs. It's then they notice their ride is gone.

"Dammit how will we get to school now?" Naruto groaned and Hinako laughed a little.

"Don't worry I'll take you to school." She said messing up their hair. This off course pushed Sasuke over the edge and he ended up running toward the bathroom.

"Ms. H?" Naruto whispered and she looked at him.

"What is it hun?" she said as she got the keys to her car.

"Am I wrong for being angry at how she dropped the subject?" he asked putting his and Sasuke's plate into the sink.

"No. I believe you have every right to be anger. Hell I'm angry myself. I didn't want what happened to me to happen to her." She mumbled the last part to herself and sighed. "But if she chooses to drop it, then I will respect her decision. And you being her best friend should do the same." She says and pats his head.

Just then Sasuke comes out of the bathroom. "I'm ready." He states and she giggles at how he had to take his time fixing his hair.

"Okay…let's go." She says and they all walk to her car.

* * *

**With Shikamaru**

He sighed as he hopped into the van and started it. He stared straight ahead and then angrily hit the steering wheel.

"Dammit…this is my fault for hooking her up with him…" he cursed himself angrily as he backed up out of the driveway. He drove for a while then saw Hinata jogging to school. He slowed down to match her pace.

"Hey there little girl want some candy?" he joked half-heartedly. She looked at him and gave him a small smile before stopping. He stopped as well and unlocked the car door.

"I don't know stranger? Are you going to give me a big lecture on how I'm wrong?" she asked crossing her arms and he shook his head. She then opened the passenger seat door and sat in.

They drove for a good few minutes before Shikamaru decided to speak.

"I'm sorry." He said causing her to snap her head in his direction.

"W-what?" she asked clearly confused.

"It's my fault you even got into that situation! He yelled angrily as he gripped the steering wheel tightly, knuckles turning white.

"W-what are you-"

"Do you dare deny it! If it wasn't for me pushing you to get over Naruto, then you wouldn't have dated Kiba." He said with venom dripping in his voice when he said his name.

"Idiot." She said then hit him on the head causing him to swerve the van.

"Oww!" he yelled gripping his head with one hand. He looked at her and she was looking out the window.

"_I_ chose to accept his offer, _I _chose to date him, and _I_ chose to stay with him. You may have told me to date him but it was_ my_ choice to actually do it. So if anyone's at fault It's mine." She stated.

"B-but I-"

"You wanted me to try to get over Naruto. You suggested I date him to help me with my pain, so don't ever think that this was your fault, got it?" she said in a steel voice and he couldn't help but nod. "Good. Now stop degrading yourself, it's pathetic." She said with a smirk and he couldn't help but smirk back.

They pulled into the drive way and Hinata immediately sees a head of pale blond hair. She smiles and elbows Shikamaru playfully.

"Look Shika…It's your girlfriend." She states and he blushes but smiles anyway. They park and immediately go to her.

"INO! I BROUGHT YOU A PRESENT!" Hinata yells happily causing the said girl to turn around with a big smile. _For a girl who almost got rapped, she's surprisingly happy. _Shikamaru thought as he watched Hinata and Ino interact.

"Hey Shika!" Ino said with a smile as she hugged him. He raised a brow then looked at Hinata.

"I let her adopt the name since she is your girlfriend." She said with a shrug. Ino then giggled and Hinata smiled at her.

"I want you and Sakura at my house tonight." She said then turned to Shikamaru. "You sir tell the boys not to come tonight. I want to have a girly sleepover with them." Hinata stated pointing at Ino who was slack jawed. Shikamaru was in the same boat as Ino.

"_You _want to do…_girly_ things? The world is coming to an end." He mumbled and Ino giggled as Hinata punched him hard in the arm.

"Shut up. I want to know what it feels like to have a girl sleepover. God I am a girl you know." She said and he grunted angrily.

"Yeah I know." He said thinking about what Kiba was going to do to her. Ino looked at him with concern.

"What's the matter Shika?" Ino asked and Hinata gave him a look that said 'I'll tell her tonight'.

"Nothing just thinking. Well I'm going to hang out with Ino for the rest of the morning. Do you want to join us or are you okay?" he asked and she waved her hand dismissvley.

"Go head, I have to find a bitch to beat anyway." She said with a scowl and he looked at her confused. "Don't worry. You'll hear about it by the end of the day." She says then stomps off before he could say anything.

"What's gotten into her?" Ino asks and he shook his head.

"I don't know…let's go." He said then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked into the building.

Hinata knew what she saw last night. She saw a whore making out with two men…and one of those men weren't even her boyfriend. The very thought made her growl in anger.

"I'm going to kill that bitch." Hinata growled as she looked around the school for her and at last…she found her in the cafeteria, flirting with a boy who wasn't, without a doubt, her boyfriend.

"Hey slut…" Hinata growled and Shion turned to her with a smirk.

"Ohh looks like the garbage man forgot to take the garbage out from this school." She sneered with a smirk.

"Maybe you should go back to your whore house where you belong." Hinata sneered back and she faked that she was offended.

"I'm hurt that you think of me that way." She said sarcastically and she glared at her.

"What do you think you're doing, cheating on Naruto like that." She growled and Shion looked at the boy.

"What are you talking about? We're only talking." She faked innocent and the boy laughed a little putting his hand on her leg. She didn't even try to move away.

"Yeah, we're only talking." He states as he moved his hand up and down her leg earning a giggle from Shion.

"I wasn't talking about the dickhead next to you. Last night. I saw you at the bar." She stated crossing her arms. It was Shion's turn to glare at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked angrily slapping the man's hand off her leg.

"I saw you last night, lip locking with not one but with two dudes. You're a major slut you know that. And what's worse is that you have a boyfriend who loves you with all of his heart." Hinata growled. As much as she hatted to say it, it was true. Naruto did love the girl and her she was, throwing his love away like bad milk. Shion smirked at her this time.

"It hurts you to say that doesn't it?" she said and when she didn't respond she spoke again. "To know that someone that you love, loves me and I don't love him back. You're pitiful you know that." She said earning a growl from her.

"What was that?" she said as her hands balled into fists.

"You heard me. But know this, while you're thinking about doing him, I'll be doing the real thing." She said with a smirk and it was the last straw. Hinata threw her hand back and punched her dead in the face. The cafeteria got quiet and watched it play out.

Hinata punched her again in the stomach and was going to punch her face again but someone stopped her from behind.

"What the _HELL _do you think you're doing." A voiced growled at her from behind and she turned to see an angry Naruto holding her arm very tightly.

"I was doing you a favor." She stated then he harshly let go of her harm causing her to stumble a bit.

"By what? Punching my girlfriend's face in?!" he yelled at her and she glared at the floor.

"She was cheating on you." She said angrily and he looked at her then to the bleeding Shion on the ground.

"I don't believe it." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?" she asked and he looked at her angrily.

"I can't believe you would stoop so low to say that just so you could have a reason to hit her." He growled at her and she looked at him confused.

"What are you-"

"You're jealousy clouded your mind. So you thought that lying to me would do you some good so I could have you right?" he cut her off and she growled at him.

"What are you talking about!?" she yelled angrily and he glared at her. "This has nothing to do about us! I was being a good friend-"

"A good friend doesn't go around punching their friend's girlfriends!" he fired back.

"It's the same thing you would have done if I had a boyfriend!" she yelled and he continued to glare at her.

"I can't believe you would lie to me like that Hinata. I thought we were friends." He sounded hurt and she glared at him.

"Obviously not since you think I'm lying. How long have we been friends? How many times have I lied to you? Not once. And here you are stating that I lied to you. I can't believe _you_." She growled out.

"I can't believe you were so jealous at the fact that I don't love you anymore. Can't you get it through your head that I can't love you the way I love Shion?" he said angrily then realized what he said was really messed up. "Hinata I-"

"I got it _Uzumaki_. You don't love me I know and have known for a while now. But what hurts the most is that you think I lied to you. If that's how you're going to be then this friendship is over." She stated simply then took the necklace off her neck and threw it to his feet. He picked it up with wide eyes and looked back at Hinata. She was walking away but he grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Hinata I-"

"Uzumaki…let go." She growled and looked at back at him with cold hard eyes causing him to let go. She walked away and they cafeteria got loud again, gossiping about the drama that just unfolded before them. What he didn't know is that he just made the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto…the asshole. Give a round of applause everyone!**


	10. Regrets and Unwelcome Apologies

**Two in a day! I may update tomorrow too so who knows! Well, I don't like to keep yall waiting (lol lies because I haven't updated other stories in years) but yeah! Hope yalls enjoy. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Hinata walked out of the cafeteria with anger filling her being. She couldn't believe he said those things. She walked out ignoring all of the whispers and gossip that filled the halls.

"Hinata Hyuga to the principal's office now." She heard the intercom speak. Many people looked in her direction but she didn't care. She kept walking with her head held high. While she was walking someone put a hand on her shoulder. She tensed and turned around to see Sakura and Sasuke.

"Are you alright? What did you do?" she asked concerned and Hinata gave her a fake smile.

"I'm fine and I didn't do anything." She said. Sasuke and Sakura shared a look.

"You're obviously lying. They called you up to the office." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded.

"I may not have known you for a long time, but I can already tell when you're lying." She said crossing her arms. Before she could say anything a teacher came behind Sakura and Sasuke and she booked it.

"Hinata wait!" Sakura called out and she glanced at her and gave her a small smile.

"Talk to Ino." Was what she called out before running out the school building. Sasuke looked at her retreating back with an knot in his stomach.

"Something's not right." He mumbled causing Sakura to look at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"She looked…dead or…lost. She didn't seem like herself." Sasuke stated and she nodded.

"She really did seem out of it maybe-"

"SAKURA!" they hear Ino yell from behind cutting her off. They turned around to see a frantic Ino running toward them.

"What is it Ino?" Sakura said concerned sensing her worry.

"It's Shika. He's about to fight Naruto!" she said and Sasuke's eyes widened. "They're in the cafeteria it has something to do with Hinata." She said and Sasuke immediately dashed for the cafeteria.

"Go to Hinata's!" He called back and ran toward where his friends were.

He ran into the cafeteria to see Shikamaru with a busted lip and Naruto with a bruised cheek.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Sasuke yelled getting in between the two of them. They continued to glare at each other.

"The bastard hit me for damn reason!" Naruto yelled pointing at Shikamaru who spit some blood on the ground.

"I had a fucking reason." Shikamaru seethed causing Sasuke to do a double take. _Shikamaru's never been this mad before without a good reason…Naruto what did you do?_ Sasuke asked himself.

"Could you tell me why you decided to punch me in the face because I would really like to hurry up and take Shion to the nurse." Naruto said causing Shikamaru to lunge for him. Luckily Sasuke was still in between them.

"Calm the fuck down, Shikamaru." Sasuke growled and held him.

"You're so lucky that I don't train Naruto. I would kick your ass." Shikamaru said angrily.

"What the fuck did I do?!" Naruto asked and Shikamaru glared harshly at him.

"What you said and did to Hinata…was unforgiveable." He stated then shook Sasuke off of him and walked out of the cafeteria. Sasuke's eyes widened then narrowed in Naruto's direction. He was looking to the ground.

"What the hell did you do Naruto?" Sasuke asked glaring holes at him.

"I did…something horrible…she won't forgive me…" he mumbled and sat down as he caressed his bruising cheek. Sasuke sat down next to him and waited for him to speak.

"I defiled our trust…I thought she lied to me…I said some nasty things…and now she's gone." He said clenching the ring in his hand. Sasuke stood up causing Naruto to look at him in question. Sasuke looked at Naruto then punched him in the face causing him to fall out of the chair.

"What the hell teme!" he yelled covering his face. Sasuke shook his hand a little.

"Damn it Dobe you're an idiot. That was for Hinata. Now get your ass up and take your girl to the nurse. By the looks of it you will need to get yourself fixed too." He said then walked away. Naruto didn't attack him because he felt as though he deserved it.

He asked someone to put Shion on his back and supprisinly it was the guy she was flirting with…though Naruto of course didn't know. He carried her toward the nurse's office and when he arrived he laid her on one of the sick beds.

"Ohh my. What happened to her?" the nurse, Shizune, asked worried. Naruto sighed.

"One of my friends hit her." He stated and she glared at him.

"You let one of your male friends hit her?!" she was about to hit him but he cut her off.

"No…my girlfriend Hinata." He mumbled and she looked at him wide eyed.

"I thought this was your girlfriend?" she asked and he blushed a little finding his mistake.

"No my girl who is a friend…my best friend…or at least was my best friend." He mumbled gripping his head.

"Ohh. Then who did that to you?" she said pointing to his face and he chuckled a little bit.

"_Those _are from my male friends." He said and she smiled. He heard Shion start to wake up and rushed over to her.

"Are you okay babe?" he asked and she winced as she touched her bandaged nose. Her eyes widened and she sat up quickly and regretted it soon after.

"Don't move so much. You have a big bruise on your abdomen. You're lucky you didn't break any ribs." Shizune said and Shion growled.

"That bitch…I'm going to kill her. Look at what she did to my beautiful face." She mumbled as she looked at her reflection. Naruto watched how she didn't even show any concern of how he was doing. If she cared she would have.

Many questions ran through his head as she complained about her face. Like 'why did Hinata punch Shion in the face?'. Hinata never used violence if it's necessary or if she's really ticked off. What did Shion say to Hinata to make her mad? Another question that made his stomach clench; Did Shion love him like he loved her?

"Shion…what happened?" he asked cutting off her ranting. She stopped and turned to him.

"What?" she asked him and he looked her in the eyes.

"What happened? Why did Hinata punch you?" he asked and she cleared her throat and straightened up a little bit. Shizune decided it was a couple thing and left for it wasn't her place to listen.

"Well, I was sitting down with my friends," _One._ Naruto thought. ", and she came up to me and started spouting things like how I stole you away from her," _Two. _He said to himself. ", I told her that I was sorry and-"

"Three." Naruto said and sighed.

"Excuse me?" she said confusion lacing her voice.

"Three times." He said and looked away from her hurt. She scowled a bit.

"Three times what? What are you talking about?" she asked irritated.

"You just lied to me three times in the very same sentence." He stated and looked back at her. She growled at him.

"What are you talking about? I would never lie to you!" she yelled and he looked at her in disbelieve.

"That's your fourth time. How many times have you lied to me since we've been in this relationship? I love you, you know and it hurts me when you lie to me like this." He said.

"I told you I was not lying-"

"Stop lying!" he shouted standing up. "Now that I think about it, you've been lying a lot lately, now that I've noticed. I didn't want to believe it but I think someone just opened my eyes." He stated then thought of Hinata's voice. _How many times have I lied to you?...Not once!_ He heard her say and he shook his head.

"Why don't you believe me? You know what I'm done with you. I thought it was fun teasing Hinata with you but now we're acting like a married couple, bitching at each other and I can't do it anymore." She stated and winced as she stood up.

"What do you mean 'it was fun teasing Hinata'?" he asked shocked at her confession.

"The only reason I dated you was to get on Hinata's nerves. All I heard from the boys was how cool Hinata was or how beautiful she was under all those clothes and I was tired of it. So I decided to take what she wanted…which was you." She said and his eyes widened. _So you thought that lying to me would do you some good so I could have you right?_ In a way that's exactly what Shion did to him.

"What did you say to her?" Naruto said sadly and she shrugged and walked out of the room. His heart was heavy. He gripped his chest and started breathing hard. He felt as though his whole relationship with her was lies…oh wait it was.

Shizune finally walked in and looked at the broken Naruto. She sighed and wrote a note allowing him to go home.

"Here, it looks like you need some alone time to think so I'm gonna give you this pass to go home." She said handing him a pass. He thanked her and walked home. All he could think of was how he was played. His heart ached and didn't know what to do to sooth it._ Is this how Hinata felt when I broke up with Hinata?_ He asked himself.

Hinata. The girl probably hates him now. I mean who wouldn't after all the horrible things he'd said to her, his supposedly best friend. He wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see him again…but that couldn't happen.

She was the person he would confide in when he had problems and needed the counseling that his guy friends couldn't and wouldn't give to him.

She was the person who never turned down an offer to go out and eat with him even though she was already busy. She was the person he would stay up all night playing video games till their fingers cramped and ached from staying in the same position for so long.

She was the one who'd get high and drink with him on the weekends when she was bored. She was the one who helped him with his homework when he was having trouble and was stuck on a problem. She was the one who'd help him train during their free time so he could improve and become the best MMA Fighter there is…but now she was gone.

No more counseling sessions. No more eating out. No more playing video games. No more getting high or wasted. No more study sessions. No more training. No more Hinata.

The very thought made his heart hurt even worse than it did when Shion left him. Why is that? Is the thought of losing his best friend, or should I say former best friend, more important than the thought of leaving the supposedly love of his life. He needed to talk to a girl about this because he didn't understand the depths of his feelings.

Now that there was no Hinata the only person there was to turn to was…his mother. The thought made him shiver and cringe at the same time. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and trudged forward. His mother would probably beat the daylights out of him if she knew what he told Hinata…but it needs to be done for he was very confused at the moment.

He walked down his street glancing sadly at Hinata's house as he walked to his house. It he sighed and walked up his steps and opened the door. His mom was of course still home so seeing him there made her angry.

"Naruto Minato Uzumaki what the hell are you doing home?!" Kushina yelled angrily with a broom in her hand. She did a double take and looked at his face. "What the did you do to your face!?" she asked and immediately dropped her broom and ran toward him.

"Whoever did this to I'll hurt them! Wait did you get into a fight? Naruto if you did I'll-"

"I'm okay mom. I deserved it anyway." He mumbled and she looked at him with caring eyes.

"Did something happen today?" she asked in a motherly tone and he nodded. "Do you want to…talk about it?" she asks him and he nods again. She smiles a little then pulls him toward the kitchen. She makes tea and sets it in front of him. He gladly accepts it as she waited patiently for him to speak.

"First thing…I broke up with Shion today." He said defectively and she smiled.

"Thank god. That little girl was rude and bitchy. I didn't like her at all." She stated causing the boy to blush angrily.

"Mom!" he yelled at her and she shrugged.

"I only let you date her because she made you happy." She said and he sighed.

"The thing is…she only dated me to get to Hinata." He mumbled and Kushina looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean?" she asked eyeing him angrily.

"She was pretty much jealous of Hinata so she led me on thinking that she loved me so she would get Hinata mad." He said miserably. "It hurts mom." He mumbled and before she could comfort him he started talking again.

"That's not the worst thing surprisingly. I made a mistake Mom. I said some horrible things to Hinata today and look at what she threw at me." He said taking the chain from around his neck and handing it to her. She gasped and looked at him.

"Is this…" she trailed off and he nodded.

"Gahhh! I'm so stupid. I probably crushed her." He said and slammed his head on the counter.

"What did you tell her? Obviously it hurt her so much that she gave this back to you. She's had it since you guys broke up and that says that you did something terribly wrong." She said a little angrily at her son.

"I told her that I could never love her like I loved Shion and I accused her of lying to me." He stated earning a slap at the back of his head from his mother.

"Oww!" he yelled clutching his head and she glared at him.

"I would be livid too if someone I loved said that to me!" she said angrily. He did a double take. Love?

"Wait…Hinata doesn't love me. We broke up years ago." That made her slap him again.

"Oww!" he said rubbing his head.

"Of course! Why else would she still have the ring? And for you to spout that nonsense to her probably broke her heart…again. Rule number one: Never compare two girls together. That's a bad no no." she said shaking her finger in his face.

"the weird thing is…it hurts even more at the thought of Hinata not being there in my life anymore. It hurts way more than when Shion broke up with me. It's weird." He mumbled clutching his chest. Kushina smirked at him.

"Why is that?" he asks her and she smiles.

"You'll have to find that out by yourself. I suggest you first try to make up with Hinata…but knowing her, you may not be able to talk to her for a while. She's probably going to cut ties with you." She said and he felt like something stabbed him in the chest.

He immediately grabs his phone and dial her number. It rings for a few seconds, which felt like hours to him, before she finally picked up.

"What is it Uzumaki." She said and he could tell that she has been crying. A powerful wave of guilt passed over him. The only time he's seen or heard of her crying was when she saw Neji. To know that he was the cause of her crying made him hate himself ten times more.

"Hinata I wanted to say-"

"Don't you dare say you're fucking sorry!" she yelled through the phone and he winced at the hardness of her voice. "What you said to me today not only hurt my feelings, but embarrasses me in front of all those kids, not that I give a damn about what they think, but putting out my business out there like that wasn't right. It was like saying you had sex with someone out in the open." She stated and continued without him letting him speak.

"And for you to think I lied to you hurt me the most! Yes I loved you once upon a time but I want you to know that I would never put my happiness before yours! Also for you to call me to apologize is pitiful! I live right next door and you can't say sorry to my face shows just how much a chicken shit you actually are. I don't want no damn apology from you just to let you know. It's gonna take a lot more than an apology to get right with me. Bye Uzumaki." She said then hung up before he could speak again.

"Damn it!" he yelled then rushed over toward her house. He knocked on the door for a good thirty minutes then he heard some unlocking and he smiled a little.

"Hinata I-" he was cut off by a blow to the face by Sakura and Ino. After he fell to the ground they threw clothes that he left at Hinata's house at him or on the ground then slammed the door on his face again. He sighed then brightened up a little thinking that they still had practice with Jiraiya today. With that thought he walked home thinking of ways to apologize to Hinata.

A few hours later he geared up and took his mom's car and drove toward the dojo. He parked and took his bag from the passenger seat. On his way toward the entrance he saw a familiar indigo hair walking ahead of him. He immediately rushed in front of her.

"Hinata I wanted to say I'm sorry." He said as he stopped her. She glared at him and side stepped him and continued walking. He grabbed for her arm, which was the worst move he could ever do. She dropped her bag then flipped him over her shoulder onto his back. He grunted in pain as she picked up her bag and continued to walk toward the dojo.

"I won't give up Hinata." He vowed under his breath as he dusted himself off and continued on his way toward the dojo also.

* * *

**Next chapter will be what Hinata does after the fight…review if you want I really don't mind if you don't as long as you did enjoy readin XD**


	11. Feelings

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

She ran. Ran away from the school. Ran away from him. She couldn't bare to be in the damn school any longer. She knew her mother would be at work so she was safe till she came home…it's not like she can go to school anymore anyways. With the amount of fights that she got into, this was probably the last straw for the school.

She ran and didn't slow down. The burning sensation in her legs distracted her from the pain in her heart. How could he say that to her? In front of majority of the school? Saying she lied to him when she NEVER lies to him?

She kept running till she heard someone call her name. She slowed down and finally came to a stop. She turned slowly to see a Sakura and Ino driving Shikamaru's van? Wow the girl already has a spare key to his car. She tried to smile at them but noticed she couldn't so she stayed that way; straight faced like nothing happened to her.

"Hinata can you get in the van and we'll talk at home?" Sakura asked in a small caring voice. Hinata eyed both of them then nodded. She needed to rant to someone then go hit something. Training. That's what she needed.

She slowly opened the van and laid down on the floor as Ino drove to her house. Her house. Her house was right next to Naruto's house. She groaned at the thought. Sakura looked at her through the rear-view mirror and sighed. There was definitely something wrong with her.

Thanks to Ino's road runner driving, they arrived at Hinata's house in as little as five minutes. They hopped out the van and dragged Hinata to her room. They sat in the spots they sat in the last time they were invited in the room and waited for Hinata to speak.

As soon as Hinata got into her room though, the first thing she did was start to hit the punching bag in her room. After many punches and kicks of furry the bag broke and sand fell to the ground. Sakura and Ino were pretty worried for her.

"Kiba tried to rape me last night." She stated shocking the two girls.

"W-what the HELL!?" Sakura yelled and stood up.

"He didn't…I beat the shit out of him then Neji took him to the station…and from the looks of it he's still there." Hinata said and Ino repeated Sakura's question.

"What the Hell!?" Ino said. "When I see him, I'm gonna castrate him then feed his boys to his dog!" Ino said pumping her fist into the air. She noticed something. "Is that why Shika was mad this morning?" she asked and Ino nodded.

"He waited till I got home with Neji and I was about to shower. Luckily though I only took of my sweater. He said that he made a bed to see what's under this," she said motioning to her clothes. ", and he was all touchy feely with me so when he grabbed my boob it was the last straw. So I beat the shit out of him till Neji came then he took him in." Hinata said. The said girls were relieved that nothing went down but were still pretty pissed.

"Let me guess…he only dated you to get in your pants?" Sakura asked angrily and she nodded.

"Asshole!" Ino said angrily and Hinata nodded.

"Don't worry, he'll get his when he gets out. Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and you two would probably jump him all together so I'm quite fine with that idea." She said with a little smirk playing on her face. It was the closest thing to a smile they've seen from her since she left the school.

"Wait…what about Naruto?" Sakura asked. Hinata stiffened and her eyes turned cold as well as the air around them.

"Nice question smart one." Ino murmured then stood up. "Did you guys get into a fight?" she asked slowly and softly.

"Is it why Shikamaru and Naruto were fighting this morning?" Sakura asked and Hinata nodded. They waited patiently till she finally spoke again.

"I saw Shion cheat on him with two guys. She was making out at the bar me and Neji went to last night." Hinata said.

"I knew she was a slut! I saw her eyeing Kiba the other day and I wanted to tell you but was afraid of your reaction." Ino said and Sakura giggled a little bit trying to lighten the mood…not that it worked.

"Well yeah. She cheated on him so I went to find her this morning." She said and Ino slammed her fist into her palm.

"She was the bitch you were going to kill." She put together and Hinata nodded.

"I found her in the cafeteria flirting with another guy so I confronted her about it. She didn't know I saw her so when I brought it up she got all defensive and bitchy." Hinata said angrily and Sakura decided to respond.

"What did she say?" she asked and Hinata glared at the floor.

"The whore said that while I'm thinking of doing Naruto, she would be doing the real thing. Then I punched her in the face…and the stomach. She didn't only disrespect me, but my formal best friend." She said angrily recalling the event.

"Bitch…" Ino mumbled and then did a double take. "Wait former best friend?" she said and looked at Hinata who was on the verge of tears. This completely shocked both girls because they knew or heard that she never cries. It was supposedly the first time they've seen her cry when she saw Nej, so seeing her like this must mean they were special enough to see her weak side.

"He said some hurtful things today…I don't think I could forgive him for what he said…but I still love the bastard!" she said angrily as angry tears dropped from her eyes. She then dropped to the ground and started punching the floor. "He said that he could never love me like he loved Shion. Do you know how much that hurt me? He ripped my heart out again because of the bitch!" she yelled and continued to punch the ground. "It hurts…Ino, Sakura…it hurts so much." She said angrily as she hit the floor one more time.

Ino and Sakura rushed to her side and enveloped her into a hug. She cried angrily into Ino's shoulder as Sakura hugged her from behind. After a few moments she wiped away the angry tears.

"I know that I can't hate him…but I'm soo mad at him! He thought I lied to him and I never lie you him. Not even once. And he has the balls to say that I was lying because I still liked him and hoped to get him by punching his girlfriend's face in? I guess it was a one-sided friendship then because I trust him not to lie to me but obviously he doesn't do the same." She said angrily as they let her go.

"I'm going to kick his ass!" Sakura stated and Ino nodded.

"Maybe that's why Shika fought him this morning." Ino said and Hinata's eyes widened.

"Shikamaru fought Naruto?!" Hinata said worried. She loved Shikamaru dearly, but she knew if he got in a fight with either Sasuke or Naruto, he would definitely lose.

"Well I saw him hit Naruto in the face so I rushed to find Sakura and Sasuke to help me stop it…but Sasuke ordered us to come see if you were alright." Ino said softly.

"Yeah, he seemed to know that something was wrong…and so far he was clearly right." Sakura said and Hinata laughed a little. Ino and Sakura smiled at each other knowing that they made her laugh. All of a sudden her phone goes off. She checks her pocket and read's the caller id…'RamenLover' aka Naruto.

"Don't answer it!" Sakura yells and Ino nods in agreement.

"Let the bastard feel bad for what he did." Ino says angrily but Hinata shook her head.

"I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind. The bastard didn't even let me talk while we fought." She said then answered the phone. "What is it Uzumaki." She said in an angry tone and cursed herself for sounding as though she was crying, which she was. Ino and Sakura put their head against Hinata's trying to hear the conversation play out.

"_Hinata I wanted to say-"_

"Don't you dare say you're fucking sorry!" she yelled angrily and Ino and Sakura nodded their head in approval doing a little happy dance behind her. "What you said to me today not only hurt my feelings, but embarrasses me in front of all those kids, not that I give a damn about what they think, but putting out my business out there like that wasn't right. It was like saying you had sex with someone out in the open." She said in a hurt tone then continued speaking, not letting him have a word in. She could have sworn she heard Ino whisper 'you tell him girl' furiously. She smiled a little continuing.

"And for you to think I lied to you hurt me the most! Yes I loved you once upon a time but I want you to know that I would never put my happiness before yours! Also for you to call me to apologize is pitiful! I live right next door and you can't say sorry to my face shows just how much a chicken shit you actually are. I don't want no damn apology from you just to let you know. It's gonna take a lot more than an apology to get right with me. Bye Uzumaki." She said then hung up. The girls squealed and wrapped her arms around her shoulder.

"That was amazing! I bet he feels like an asshole now." Sakura states and Ino smiles and nods. Before Hinata could respond, someone was knocking at the door.

"Ohh now he wants to say it to her face." Ino grumbles the stands up. Sakura stands up as well.

"We're gonna raid your closet for his clothes I'll pull them out and ask you if their then we'll give it to them." Sakura says as she opens the walk in closet. As they did this, Naruto continuously knocked on the door. About thirty minutes later they finished. It turned out about a third of the clothes were his to begin with.

"Damn girl almost all your clothes are his." Ino states and Hinata sighs.

"He comes over a lot." She says and Ino and Sakura make their way toward the door. They start to unlock it and open it to see a relieved Naruto. 'I guess he thought we were Hinata.' They thought at the same time then punched him in the face at the same time. He flew off the porch then they through his clothes at him and slammed the door.

They were surprised that he didn't knock on the door anymore and shrugged it off thinking he got the message. When they arrived in the room they see Hinata cleaning up the sand angrily. She turns to them and sigh.

"I have martial arts practice today. I'm not gonna miss it because one he'll probably think I'm weak for not coming and two Ero-sennin may let me kick his ass today." Hinata said as she went into her closet to change into her gi.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Sakura called from inside and they heard a muffle reply of 'yes'.

"Well we'll be hear when you get back…we still have to do those girly things you talked about earlier." Ino said with a wink and giggle.

"Damn I don't even know why I even said that." Hinata mumbled and they smiled at how their Hinata was slowly coming back to them. Ino and Sakura hopped in the van and drove her to the dojo. She said her goodbyes and was on her way toward the dojo but a figure stopped her. It was Naruto.

"Hinata I wanted to say I'm sorry." He said and she gave a dirty look before walking around him. He did the stupidest thing and grabbed her arm. _Wrong move._ She thought then flipped on his back. She picked up her bag and continued on. She heard him say something though. She shook her head and continued on without looking back.

She walked in and was immediately greeted by a happy Jiraiya. She nodded in his direction and he immediately noticed that something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" he asked her seriously. He'd grown to love the girl like a daughter or granddaughter and to know that someone hurt her made his blood boil.

"Ask him." Was all she said as she continued walking into the dojo. Jiraiya looked at her back confused. Just as he was going to call for her Naruto stepped in.

"Hey what's wrong with Hinata?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto sighed. He automatically knew that he was the 'him' she was talking about. "What did you do?" he asked seriously narrowing his eyes at him.

"Something horrible." He mumbled and kept walking. Jiraiya sighed and followed after him. He walks in and notices how tense the air is and it's coming from all three of his star pupils.

"This is gonna be one hell of a spar session." He mumbled to himself and put on his happy go lucky smile.

"Alright team I want you to do a series of stretches before we begin." He said then clapped his hands for them to start. They stretched their hamstrings, deltoids, triceps, and other muscles before they begun.

"Alright…I want…Hinata and Naruto to the mat. We want a clean, friendly, fair fight okay." He said with the emphasis on friendly. They nod and walk to the center of the mat.

"Fight me like I'm an enemy." Hinata said and he looked at her like she was crazy. "Because that's how I'll be fighting you." She stated getting into a fighting stance. Jiraiya blew his whistle to begin.

"Hinata, I'm not gonna-" he was cut off as Hinata charged for him head on. She rushed for him and delivered a kick to his head which he blocked with his forearms. "Hinata, listen-" she didn't listen and dropped to the floor sweeping her foot underneath him.

He of course jumped over it and growled in frustration. She jumped back and observed him. She charged back to him and went for the kill. She threw a series of hits in his direction which he surprisingly had trouble blocking.

Since she worked mostly on her speed then the power of her punches, he was having trouble blocking her fast blows. When he actually caught her fist he put her arm around her back. She grunted in pain.

"Can't we talk about this?" he asked and got his answer when she head butted him causing him to let go of her. "You busted my lip." He mumbled as he licked the blood off of his lip. Jiraiya was on pins and needles watching the fight go down.

"What did they get into a fight?" he asked Sasuke as they watched Naruto slowly start to lose his cool.

"Yeah. He said that he accused her of lying to him and said some other hateful things." Sasuke said then wince when Hinata knees Naruto in the stomach.

"Dammit I want to talk to you." Naruto wheezed out and she glared at him.

"Can't you see that I don't want to talk to you." She said harshly. Naruto figured he had enough so he decided to take offense. Him being bigger and stronger than Hinata would put him to the advantage.

He through a series of powerful punches which she had trouble blocking for they were too much for her. She bent backwards and pushed herself off his chest and did a back handspring to distance herself from him.

He though, didn't give her time to think of a plan and rushed for her. She seemed a little shocked but blocked his hits anyway. She knew if he got her on the floor, she was done. And that's exactly what he did. He slipped his feet under her and she fell on her back. He moved quickly pinning her on the ground. She tried to bridge under him but he straddled her waist and used his heels to stop her hips from moving.

They were both panting and he blushed, a barely noticeable blush, at the awkward position they were in. He looked into her eyes and noticed things that he hadn't noticed before. Like how her eyes were actually a whitish lavender instead of grey. Her eyes also showed many emotions; pain, anger, irritation, and…love? He shook his head and turned his attention toward his coach who was speaking to him.

He didn't hear anything. All he heard was his heartbeat and the breathing of the person underneath him. He blushed even more as he noticed that he was still on her then scrambled off of her. He was in a daze for the rest of the night thinking of nothing but his former, lavender eyed, best friend.

What is this feeling?

* * *

**Hehehe…might update tomorrow or not hoped you enjoyed…review cause they makes me happy XD**


	12. 3 Months After

**Me don't own Naruto…**

* * *

After the little sparing incident Naruto tried to talk to Hinata but she either A.) Didn't talk to him. B.) ignored him. Or 3.) Punch him or hurt him then walk away. That was three months ago. Turns out when Hinata went home she was suspened for two weeks and couldn't come to school, so he would go to her house…which wasn't a good idea since now Neji lived there. He would get thrown off the front porch.

She hadn't spoken to him since the dojo and whenever she did see him, she would turn and walk the opposite way. He always found ways to find her though. He'd get tips from Sasuke and Shikamaru, he ended up forgiving him after a week.

Naruto would buy flowers, chocolates, cinnamon buns, cards, balloons, anything but she would throw them away…except for the cinnamon buns because they were free and good. He would find her in the hallways and talk to her but she gave him the cold shoulder…then hit him when he wouldn't leave her alone. By the time he would retaliate from the blow, he already lost her in the crowd.

"Finally! I thought this day would never be over!" Ino said leaning on the locker next to Hinata's. They made it a ritual for Shikamaru to drop Ino and Sakura off at Hinata's then she would drop them off at their houses unless they stayed over.

"You can say that again…" Hinata mumbled as she unlocked her locker then sighed when notes fell out of it.

"Naruto again?" she says and Hinata nods picking them up. She didn't even bother to read them and crumbled them leaving them on the ground.

"It's been three months." Hinata mumbled depressed and Ino eyed her sadly. "I want to…go back to the things were again…but I also don't want to be hurt again. My heart can only take so much." She mumbled and Ino nodded again and embraced the girl.

"Come on Hina. Let's go find Sakura and get the hell out of here." Ino said with a smile and Hinata nodded with a small smile crossing her face.

Naruto watched from around the corner and sighed when he saw her crumble up his notes. He walked away depressed. It hurt him when she wasn't there. He didn't know why but it hurt so much that he'd rather get hit my the fastest moving train in the world ten times than deal with the pain in his chest.

Why is that? He often asked himself the question many times but didn't find the answer. He would ask his mother when Hinata would reject his apology and she would call him 'really dense' and tell him he had to figure it out himself.

He absent mindedly gripped his shirt above his heart and sighed again. He was stumped over the pain. It happened only a little bit when Shion broke up with him, but this was on a new level. His pain now was way more painful.

He rounded the corner and scoffed at the sight before him. Before him was Shion making out with a guy. He shook his head. What did he ever see in her? She was kissing a different guy every day. It was sad how she degraded herself like that. She was almost like Karin but ten times worse. He quickly left the girl to do her business with a heavy heart.

He felt like an idiot for falling in, what he thought was love with a whore. Love. Love? If he loved Shion like he thought he did, why did it hurt more that Hinata was not in his life? Could it be that…he was in love with Hinata…again? He loved her when he dated her all those years ago before his stupid brain felt like being loved by another. Was it that his love for her never faded? That Shion was nothing but a mistake?

He thought of Hinata's smile, her laugh, her jokes, her sarcastic remarks, her pale lavender eyes. He thought of her love for him.

The thought of loving Hinata sounded just right. She was always there when he needed her; she was like a guardian angel in a strange way. He loved when she was with him. He felt complete in a way. When she was not there, it saddened him a bit. It was true that sometimes when he dated Shion he'd completely ignored her like an idiot. He didn't understand why he did it. He missed the relationship they had together in middle school. He smiled at the thought.

It was clearer now. He, Naruto Uzumaki, was in love with Hinata Hyuga. It was why it hurt so much when she wasn't near or the thought of her not ever being there. It made sense. He grinned, his big goofy grin , then turned back around passing Shion and her new toy, passing by the crumbled notes and Hinata's locker. He was going to chase after her and _make_ her listen to what he had to say. He couldn't let her slip away that easily. It took him five years to really understand his true feelings. He truly was dense.

He rushed out the exit toward the student parking lot and looked around for Shikamaru's van. He cursed himself for being too late, she was already gone. It was times like this where he had ninja powers like that book he read. He rushed toward the direction of his and Hinata's street. This was gonna be one long run.

* * *

"Shika! I'm hungry." Ino whined causing Sakura to giggle and Hinata to roll her eyes.

"We'll get food at Hinata's house." Shikamaru said irritated and Hinata scoffed.

"I love how you people come to my house and eat up all of my food. You know what Shikamaru, let's eat out today. Ma called and said she'll be gone by the time we get there and Neji's out surprisingly on a date." She said shocking everyone in the car. Everyone got pretty close to the long lost brother of Hinata.

"Neji, on a date? I never thought the day would come." Sakura stated causing everyone to laugh.

"He didn't say it was a date, but nobody puts on so much cologne and wears nice clothes just to do it." Hinata said with a smirk. " I bet it's with Tenten." She said and Shikamaru raised a brow.

"The clothes shop cashier?" he said surprised and Hinata nodded.

"He got all flustered and such when I introduced each other. It was quite amusing." She said causing the girls to giggle.

"Only you would be entertained by other people's embarrassment." Shikamaru said with a small smile and the other girls nodded in agreement. She snorted and glared at him.

"Says the person who laughed when I tripped over my shoelaces and fell flat on my face." She said and he coughed a little.

"That was different." He mumbled causing the other girls to laugh.

"Riiiiight." Hinata mumbled then looked out the window.

"So Hinata what do you want to eat since we mooch off you and your mom?" Sakura said with a smile and Hinata smirked.

"Let's go to Taco Bell." She states earning a cheer from the girls and a groan from Shikamaru.

"You know I hate Taco Bell." He mumbled and she smiled.

"That's exactly why I chose to go there." Hinata smirked and the girls looked at them confused.

"Why does he hate Taco Bell?" Ino asked and Shikamaru glared at Hinata from the mirror.

"You'll see…and you might not like it." She whispered the last part to herself.

"What was that?" Sakura and Ino said and leaned forward toward her causing her to scoot away a little.

"Nothing, nothing." She said with a smile. Shikamaru sighed and mumbled 'troublesome' under his breath.

"What do you guys want?" he asked and they all gave him their order. They pulled up to the second window as instructed and handed the money to the cashier lady.

"Ohh looky here its lazy ass." She said with a smirk. Shikamaru only yawned paying no attention to her. "Are you single still cause my offer is still open." She said in a seductive voice and winked causing Hinata and Sakura to stifle their laughter. Before he could respond Ino crawled over his lap, half of her body sticking out of the window.

"Sorry girly, he's taken." Ino growled angrily and the girl scoffed and handed her their bag of food. Ino smiled at her. "Have a nice day." She said in a sickly sweet voice as she scooted back to the passenger seat. "Drive Shika." She mumbled and he did as he was told. It was then Hinata and Sakura started laughing.

"I-it's not funny. Troublesome women." He said angrily and Ino nodded too.

"I don't think I like Taco Bell anymore." She stated and the girls laughed harder.

"Don't worry babe, I'll always deny her for you." He said causing Sakura to 'aww' and Hinata to roll her eyes.

"Awwweee, Shika I love you so much." She said and gave him a quick peck on the lips then the cheek. Hinata watched this and sighed a little to herself then looked out the window. Sakura saw this and looked at her sadly.

They ate on the way to Hinata's house. When they arrived at the house Sakura got a call from Sasuke and decided she couldn't stay. Hinata completely understood and decided to spend the night alone. Ino and Shikamaru began to protest but she shrugged them off saying that she would be fine till Neji came. They said their goodbye's and waited till Hinata was through the door before driving off.

"What a day." She mumbled to herself taking off her shoes and jacket dropping them both on the ground. She walked toward the kitchen and sighed. There was a note on the fridge saying that her mother would be home late that night. And if Neji was lucky, which he was, he wouldn't be home by tomorrow. She sighed and went upstairs deciding to take a nice long bath.

She closed her door and was about to strip but someone's voice spoke before she could.

"Hinata." He said. She slowly turned toward the voice and was more than shocked to see Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**That shit was soo short I am ashamed I wrote it! Anywhooo next chapter's gonna be a lemon soooooo don't read if u aint a closet pervert like little ol me(lol) So yeahhh. Sadly enough the next chapter may be the last chapter of the story… so hope you enjoy it while it lasts.**


	13. Make Up Sex

**I don't own Naruto! The title of this chapter speaks for itself but I will say it anyway…WARNING WARNING…LEMON AHEAD!**

* * *

He ran all the way toward her house. Sweating in the process. He walked up her steps and banged on the door panting heavily. He needed her to know that he was sorry. He needed her to know how much of an idiot he'd been. He needed her to know that he loved her. With that thought he banged on the door one more time extra hard.

The door was immediately opened by an irritated Hinako. Once she saw who it was she was about to close the door on his face but he put his foot between the door and pushed a little allowing him to walk in quickly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here Uzumaki?" she asked him angrily. I mean she had every right to be. The man who broke your daughter's heart, twice I may add, is standing before you. I would be pretty pissed too.

"Can you please listen to me Ms. H." he said and she glared at him.

"Until you make up with my daughter, you have no right calling me that." She stated and he sighed but nodded anyway. "What do you want? Hinata's not here yet." She said and he slumped in defeat.

"How is that? They took the van." He mumbled to himself and Hinako cleared her throat.

"You wanted to redeem yourself worthy for my daughter?" she said interrupting his mumbling. His head shot up to her and gave her a sorrowful look.

"Ms. Hyuga, what I said and did was wrong. I had no right to temper with Hinata's feelings and trust like that and I know that now and I have excepted the fact that I'm truly an idiot-"

"That you are…continue." She said cutting him off. He nodded and braced himself for the blow that would come when he said the words on his mind.

"But…but this idiot is in love with your daughter! It hurts when she's not there and I want her to be with me forever! These past months she's been all I've thought about. Her and her alone!" he shouted firmly closing his eyes waiting for the wrath of the mama dragon. When he opened his eyes he was engulfed into a hug confusing him greatly.

"So the idiot finally found out." She said happily then let him go and smiled at him.

"W-What?" he asked truly confused. She smiled and hit him really hard on the head twice. "Oww!" he yelled gripping his head.

"That was for tearing my daughter's heart into shreds!" she yelled angrily and he then understood. She knew that he loved Hinata but was too stupid to realize it. She smiled at him again and he sighed.

"I'm truly sorry for hurting Hinata' feelings and I-" she put her hand up stopping him in midsentence.

"It's not me you're supposed to be apologizing to. I have to get ready for work so you stay here and wait for Hinata." She said then left him. Within about ten minutes she was out the door leaving a note on the fridge before driving to work.

Now all that was left was to confront Hinata. He decided to wait in her room in case anyone else, like Ino or Sakura, was to come. Knowing them, they would have killed on sight if they saw him.

Twenty minutes after Hinako left he heard the door open and close. It was then he got really nervous. What if she doesn't love him anymore? The very thought hurt his heart even more. He shook his head refusing to back out. It was too late anyways cause he already heard her footsteps coming up the stairs. The door slowly opened reviling a hoddieless Hinata in a tank top. This of course caused him to blush. She closed the door without turning to him and was about to strip but he spoke her name.

"Hinata." He said and watched her turn slowly to face him. He noticed the complete shock on her face and sighed. She quickly turned around and opened the door a little bit only for it to be closed by Naruto. Both of his hands passed either side of her head planting themselves on the door. She gulped and refused to turn around. She knew he was close for she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Why are you ignoring me? Why can't we work this out?" he asked desperately. She still refused to turn to him and spoke.

"You hurt me…big time." She mumbled clutching the doorknob tightly causing her knuckles to turn white. She felt him sigh causing goose bumps to glide over her body.

"I know that-"

"You don't know anything!" she yelled angrily then quickly turned to face him startling him a bit. "That's the thing. You don't know what it's like for your heart to be torn into shreds by the man who makes it beat faster." She said with sadness in her voice. "You don't know how much it hurts to know that the man you love will never love you the same way you love him." She said looking at the ground angrily.

"I know that I said that I was mad that you thought I lied, it was true but it hurt tremendously that you said you couldn't love me, someone who loves you dearly with all her heart, like you loved Shion, a slut. I just don't want to be hurt anymore." She said as angry tears fell from her face. She wasn't even going to hide them. She was going to tell him everything.

There was a long pause before Naruto did the unexpected. He cupped her face in his hand lifting it up so she could see him. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Please stop crying. It hurts to see you cry." He stated wiping the tears from her eyes. "I hurt you. I know I hurt you. Too many times in fact. I feel horrible for what I said and did. I don't know if you'll forgive me or if I even deserve my forgiveness for being such an asshole…but I wanted to tell you something." He said still holding her face. She hadn't slapped him away yet so that's a good sign.

"For three months…three months, I couldn't stop thinking of you. What you were doing, who you were talking to, if you ever…got over me." He said and she took a deep breath. "I noticed today…how much of an idiot I have actually been. Here stands a beautiful woman who's been there for me through every break up, even though it pains her. She's been there to give me advice even though it hurts her feelings. A woman who's sacrificed all her happiness just to make me happy. She's been with me since the beginning as a friend, as a lover, as a best friend…I just want to ask her…if she would take on the role of…being my…lover once again. I love you Hinata Hyuga." He stated leaning in closer toward her face. He was so close she could feel his breath on her lips. "And I want to show you how much I love you…Tell me when to stop." He whispered slowly to her and when she didn't object he swooped down for the kiss.

At first she didn't respond but after a few seconds she moved her mouth against his causing him to smile a little in the kiss. She tasted of cinnamon and vanilla. He could really start to love the taste of her. She absent mindedly snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. He of course didn't object and wrapped his own arms around her slender waist, pulling her closer to him. After the kiss he leaned his forehead on hers and smiled a little as he saw that she was blushing.

"I promise that from this day forward, I won't hurt you and will try to make you the happiest woman in the world." He vowed and she responded by pulling him down for another kiss. He kissed her intensely as she slowly walked toward her bed and pushed him slightly on it.

He sat down without breaking the kiss as she straddled him by the wasted causing him to groan a little bit. She smirked and started to kiss the side of his mouth down toward the crook of his neck. He grunted as she made love bites on his collar bone.

"Are you sure you want to do this…once we start I can't guarantee that I'll stop he said panting a little. She responded by kissing him again then pulling off her tank top revealing a plain black bra underneath. She smirked as he gawked at her breasts.

"You started this." She said crossing her arms under her chest causing him to lose control. He attacked her mouth hungrily and she responded the same way. He glided his hand over her soft stomach, causing a trail of goose bumps to follow, up to her breast. He gave it a squeeze earning a moan from her smirked into the kiss then groaned as she grinned on him a little.

"Okay I'm not the only one who's gonna strip." She mumbled against his mouth. He kissed her again then took his shirt off. She starred at his well-toned chest. The years of training sure did some good for him. He smirked at her reaction.

"Like what you see?" he teased and she just kissed him again. He smiled into the kiss then she smirked.

"I've seen better." She stated and he sweat dropped at her joke. He kissed her jaw line then trailed down to her neck making love bites as kissed her. He then surprised her by picking her up rotating their positions.

She was now laying on the bed with him hovering over her. He attacked her neck again and she moaned a little. He kissed all the way down toward her chest then looked at her for permission. When she nodded he reached behind her and after the tenth try, unhooked her bra causing her breasts to bounce a little. He looked down at her and admired her body.

"You're so beautiful." He said and kissed her again. He threw the article of clothing behind him and immediately attacked her left breast with his mouth, while he fondled with her right one earning a squeak from the girl.

"I didn't know the great Hinata Hyuga could squeak." He smirked then switched breasts. "I think it was sexy." He stated and the girl blushed from her toes up to her face. "Are you blushing too? I love how I can make you do these things." He mumbled then kissed her on the lips again. While he kissed her she snuck her had down to his package and gripped it earning a hiss from him.

"Don't do that. I'll have to punish you." He growled and she laughed a little.

"I'm so scared." She stated and he kissed her again on the lips pulling her closer to him. He moaned as he felt her breasts push up against him. He started to unbuckle his pants as he kissed her and quickly kicked them off. He was now only in his boxers. She smiled into their kiss as she looked at his hard on.

"Looks like someone's excited." She stated and poked it and laughed as it twitched. He groaned and covered himself.

"Don't make front of me. It's kinda hard not to get excited when you're like that." He stated pointing at her topless attire. She grinned at him then pulled him down for another kiss. She pulled herself up and slid her pants off without breaking the kiss. Once they were off he attacked her neck again then her breasts. She moaned louder this time. He watched her wither under him and he smirked a little as he trailed kissed down her stomach. Before she could protest he tore her panties off revealing herself to him. She shaved. He smiled at this.

"Hey! What are you about to doahhh…" she couldn't finish her sentence as he started to lick her folds causing her to moan. He found her opening and ate her hungrily. "N-Naruto." She moaned causing chills to crawl up his spine. He wanted her to say his name like that during the whole night. "D-don't stop." She panted arching her back as he continued to lick her until her juices splashed in his mouth. She looked horrified for a second but he only chuckled.

"You taste great. Better than Ichiraku's." he stated and kissed her again she thought it was kinda weird tasting herself while kissing him. She grinned into his mouth and she ended up flipping them over so that she was on top. She kissed him the same way he did to her and trailed kisses down his stomach down to his member.

She gripped it and he grunted bucking his hips a little. She smirked at him and pulled his boxers off revealing his hard on to her. She blushed at the size of it. "How the hell is this gonna fit in me?" she asked and he chuckled.

"I guess we'll make it fit…right?" he said and she only nodded. She started to pump him and he groaned moving in sync with her hand. "F-faster." He grunted and she did as he told and watched as he gripped the sheets as she did. She decided to make him say her name like she did for him so she put her mouth on his shaft and sucked on it. He gripped the sheets tighter as she bobbed her head up and down sucking on him. He was about to pull her head away from him but it was too late. "H-Hinaaaata…" he moaned as he came into her mouth and fell backwards.

"You taste great." She said in a mocked voice as he panted. He looked at her and growled a little bit. Pulling her up to him, kissing her greedily. He rubbed his hand up and down the inside of her thighs causing her to shiver and moan into his mouth. He flipped them over placing himself between her legs. He then looked down at her with a smile. She smiled back and he pushed himself into her slowly. She gasped and told him to stop half way in. He grunted but complied anyway using all the self-control he had left not to thrust into her.

"I thought you promised you wouldn't hurt me?" She joked as she whimpered, stray tears falling out of her eyes. He smiled a little and kissed the tears away then nuzzled her neck.

"It'll be over in a second. Just wait." He said tenderly kissing her neck and cheek. After a few moments she told him to continue. He slid in slowly then hit her barrier. "This will hurt okay." He said and she nodded.

"Just get it over with." She mumbled and he did so. She cried out into his shoulder as he whispered sweet apologies into her ear and kissed her cheek. They stayed that way for a minute till she started to move against him earning a groan from him. She was so tight and he loved the feeling of it.

He started at a slow pace waiting for her pain to turn to pleasure. "F-faster." She panted in his ear and he happily complied and started moving faster. Their bodies started to move in sync as they sped up the process. "Harder." She whispered and he started thrusting into her harder causing her to moan out his name. God how he loved hearing his name like that.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust wildly into her causing her to call out his name louder. He kissed her passionately as he continued to thrust in and out of her. He moaned her name out in between kisses.

"I'm g-gunnaaah." She panted and he grunted going faster than before causing her to call his name again. With one final thrust they called each other's name out and collapsed panting and sweating all over. He put her on his chest and lifted the blanket over them. She rested her head on his chest still panting while listening to his heartbeat. He kissed her on top of the head completely worn out as was she.

"I still love you….i hope you know that." Hinata said after a few minutes of silence. Naruto chuckled as he started tracing his hands all over the side of her body causing her to shiver under his touch.

"You definitely have a good way of showing it." He said with a smirk and she only buried her head into his chest and blushed tenfold.

"Shut up." She mumbled and he chuckled again.

"Is that another blush I see?" he teases and she gripped his member causing him to moan a little. "Watch it or we'll be doing this all night." He moaned a little and she pumped him.

"I don't mind. It was fun." She said in his chest as he groaned again. He pulled her and sat her on top of him. She started tracing his muscles and he smirked.

"I knew you liked what you saw." He said and she only silenced him with a kiss.

"Are we gonna do this or what?" she asked and he only gripped her breast in response.

They made love throughout the night, all over the house. Surprisingly Hinako and Neji never came home so they were free to do whatever they wanted, how loud they wanted, and where they wanted.

Hinata woke up for starters freaked out. She felt someone breathing behind her so she freaked out. She opened her eyes and turned to see a sleeping Naruto and the night's events replayed in her brain and she blushed. She was now on her bathroom, in the bathtub between the legs of a naked Naruto. She blushed again at the position and stood up, which was pretty difficult since she was now very soar.

She bent down to unplug the tub only to hear a low whistle from behind her.

"The best view I could ever wake up to." Naruto said and she flipped forgetting he was there. She squeaked and slipped. She expected to meet the hard tub or tile floor but she hit a wet muscular body. She opened her eyes to see a smirking Naruto look at her. "She squeaks again." He said with an amused smile and she glared at him.

"Shut up." She mumbled and buried her face in his chest. He suddenly lifted her up bridal style earning another squeak from her and stepped out of the tub. He walked into the room and threw her on her bed. She screamed while she flew and he only laughed then jumped on top of her. He started kissing her on her neck and trailing butterfly kisses down her body. "Don't you ever get tired? We did it so many times I lost count." She groaned and he kissed her on the lips.

"I twenty five times and if we continue it will be twenty six." He said and she looked down at his already hard member and groaned.

"Horny bastard. We have to get ready. I don't know when Ma and Neji will be back and I don't want them to see-"

"Hinata I'm sorry I didn't come home last night…" Hinako trailed off looking at the state they were in. Hinata shrieked and immediately scurried under the blanket. Naruto covered himself with a pillow with a scarlet blush creeping his face.

"Dammit Mom! Have you ever knocking!" Hinata yelled angrily under the blanket.

"I bet he was knocking into you last night." Hinako stated causing Naruto to blush to turn ten shades darker.

"Mom!" Hinata yelled embarrassed. Hinako only laughed at her daughter's embarrassment and walked out of the door.

"I'm glad you guys…_made up_." She said then closed the door. They could hear her laughing on the other side of the door.

"See I told you!" Hinata shrieked then hopped off the bed and pulled on her sweats and his shirt without undergarments sensing it was useless since her mother already knew what went down that night. She left her hair disheveled and down as she waited for Naruto to get dressed.

"I always loved when you wore my clothes." He stated as he put his boxers and pants on. She only rolled her eyes and when he finished dragged him to her mother. She was in the kitchen drinking coffee. When they came down she spit her coffee out and started laughing.

"Ms. H. It's not funny." Naruto mumbled and smiled when she didn't correct the name.

"I'm guess you guys are done fighting. You made up…and then some." She said and started laughing when they both blushed again.

"Mom can you please stop with the teasing?" Hinata mumbled and Hinako nodded stifling her laughter. After a few moments Hinako put up a serious face.

"Did you guys use protection?" she asked in all seriousness and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Ma-" she stopped in mid-sentence at the look she was giving her.

"Shit! I didn't even think about that! Dammit! What if I got you pregnant?! We did it enough times for it to be possible." He whispered the last part to her. Hinako cleared her throat.

"What would you do if she did get pregnant?" Hinako said then glared at her. "Would you abandon her? Break up with her?" she pressed on and he remained silent for a few seconds. Hinata looked at him hurt. He was staring at the ground with his hands balled into fists.

All of sudden he looked at Hinata with determined eyes.

"I will marry you if I have to. I already told you I love you so it would make no difference to me. I'll take responsibility for our child and love him or her till the day I die. I will do the same thing for you too of course." He stated and Hinako nodded in approval.

"Great answer. If you said the wrong thing I would've castrated you where you stand." She said evilly and Naruto subconsciously covered his boys. Hinata hugged him happily then kissed him on the lips

"I appreciate it Naruto…but you don't have to worry. I'm on birth control so I wouldn't have got pregnant." She said and he looked at her confused.

"It was a test to know if you were serious about my daughter or not. I didn't want you to throw her away after you knew that it was possible that she could be pregnant." Hinako said sensing his confusion. He smiled and kissed Hinata on the head and wrapped his arm around her waist. Hinako starred at them teary eyed and ran to give them a family hug.

"Welcome to the family!" she yelled happily and hugged them with all her might then gave Hinata a sly grin behind while Naruto couldn't see her saying 'we'll talk later'. Hinata groaned and decided it would be best to tell Ino and Sakura as let them go with a smile.

"So why were you not home?" Naruto asked and Hinata nodded wanting to know why.

"Not that you both minded," she said and glared at them as they blushed. "I asked to stay later so I could get a better paycheck next week." She said then everyone froze as they heard the door open. They all turn to see Neji walk into the kitchen. Neji jumped a little expecting Hinata to be in school then angry for Naruto was there hand on her waist.

Neji put two and two together seeing as Naruto was shirtless and Hinata was wearing a baggy shirt that he did not buy and his face turned dark.

"You didn't do what I think you did, did you?" He said darkly as he cracked his knuckles. Naruto chuckled nervously as he took a step back.

"I-I gotta go!" he yelled and started to run only to run back to Hinata and give her a kiss on the lips and put something in her hand. "See you later." He said with a wink then took off from the back door.

"NARUUUUUUTOOOOOOOO!" Neji yelled then chased after him.

Life was great. Her mom accepted Naruto as her boyfriend, she had friends who loved her dearly, her family is complete again, and the man she loved, loved her back. She looked at her hand and saw what he put in it. It was the ring he had given her all those years ago.

"One for Me." She read out loud and smiled. It was true, he was the one for her as well as she was the one for him. The very thought made her smile. Let's just hope that her older brother doesn't kill him before their new relationship starts. She smiled and put the necklace around her neck thinking about how Naruto was indeed the one for her.

* * *

**Okay! That's a wrap! I hoped you all enjoyed the story! I want to thank all of you guys who reviewed for my story! Yall make everything better! I love you all and hope you enjoy my other stories I've written!**


	14. Epilogue

**Well since you guys are the best and I love you so much I'm gunna make an epilogue. Here it is(I don't own Naruto)**

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" was heard throughout the whole school in two separate places causing students to jump, mess up what they were doing, and cover their ears.

* * *

**With the Girls**

"Well….we're kinda together now. I just had to tell you guys because you supported me and all…" Hinata said with a small blush on her face as Ino and Sakura stare at her with their mouths agape.

"W-when did this happen?" Sakura asked recovering from her shock. Hinata blushed again but way darker.

"L-last night." She mumbled under her breath and Ino started squealing. Sakura being the closest to her hit her on the head while holding one of her ears.

"Damn it pig…not so damn loud it's still early." Sakura complained and looked at her confused. "Why'd you squeal?" she asked now curious.

"Do you not see it!? The blush? The glow? The way she's limping?" Ino whispered the last part slyly causing Sakura to squeal and Hinata to blush tomato red.

"Our Hinata's finally a-" before she could finish, Hinata slapped her hand over her mouth and glared at her.

"You were gonna yell it out." Hinata said in a deathly quiet voice. Ino giggled nervously and dragged Hinata who was still holding Sakura's face into the closest bathroom. The room was currently occupied by freshmen.

"Get lost!" Ino yelled and all the freshmen looked at her like she was a joke. One brave freshman stepped forward. Hinata let go of Sakura and stepped forward.

"What makes you think you can-"

"My friend said get lost…when she says get lost, she means get lost…_freshmen_." Hinata cut her off in an evil voice cracking her knuckles causing the girls to high tail out of there. After the door closed the girls started laughing.

"You're so mean." Sakura giggled and Ino only smirked.

"You gotta be mean to get what you want. That's probably how Hinata got what she wanted." Ino said eyeing her up and down causing the girl to blush again. The two girls squealed and cornered her into the sink ringing out questions for her.

"How did it happen?"

"Where'd you do it?"

"How large was he?"

"Was it good?"

"Hold on! One question at a time!" Hinata shouted and blushed at the questions. "Lock the door please…I don't want anyone to interrupt us." She mumbled and in a flash Ino was gone then back in front of her.

"How did it start?" Sakura asked and Hinata sighed remembering how it all started.

"Well he kinda waited for me in my room…trapped me in it…then kissed me…and…" she trailed off blushing tenfold causing the girls to squeal again.

"So after we dropped you off…he was waiting for you? How cute is that." Ino gushed and Sakura giggled.

"How big is he? Sakura asked all of a sudden and Hinata blushed even redder refusing to answer the question.

"I mean Shikamaru's pretty big…Is Sasuke big Sakura? Ino asked and Sakura nodded happily and Hinata looked at them in disgust.

"Y-you can't be sayin things like that in front of me! They're like my brothers! I don't want to know all of that! Wait you had sex with them? If they pressured you-" she was cut off by a fit of giggles.

"Yes we've had sex but I pressured him." Ino said with a smile and Sakura shook her head.

"No we didn't but we did touch and feel." Sakura mumbled blushing a lot. Hinata nodded liking the answer.

"Next question. How many times?" Ino asked and Hinata blushed again.

"He said twenty five…I lost count throughout the night." Hinata said thinking back. Both girls paled the squealed.

"You my friend are a lucky girl. Me and Shika last up to about five rounds till we're tired." Ino said putting her arm around her shoulder. Hinata made a puking sound and pushed her arm off.

"I don't need to know what you and Shikamaru've been doin." She said glaring at Ino then looked at Sakura as she heard a low whistle.

"No wonder why you're limping. Who knew Hinata could be such a slut." Sakura joked and Hinata glared at her.

"It's not freakin me! Once we're done he just…pops right back up, full of energy." Hinata stated and the girls laughed at this.

"Where'd you do it?" Ino asked and Hinata thought about it.

"Everywhere." She stated straight faced and the girls laughed. "I'm serious. I woke up in my bathtub with him behind me this morning." She stated and the girls laughed even harder. They heard a knock on the door and they quieted down a little.

"They'll go away." Sakura mumbled and waited as the person continued to knock on the door.

"Hina? Are you in there?" a familiar voice stated causing the girls to squeal and open the door. Hinata rolled her eyes and followed them.

Naruto was there with a smile and she smiled back at him.

"Hey babe." He said and kissed her on the cheek causing the girls to squeal again. Hinata raised a brow.

"Babe?" she said with an amused smile. Naruto blushed and started mumbling incoherent things. She only smiled and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"It's alright. I don't mind." She said with a small smile causing the girls to squeal again. He looked back at them and smiled.

"I'm guessing you told them." He stated and she nodded. "Good cause I told Sasuke and Shikamaru. They took it better than I expected." He mumbled the last part.

* * *

**With the Boys Ten Minutes Ago**

"We kinda made up and now we're together…" Naruto said scratching his head sheepishly. Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at each other than sighed of relief.

"Took you guys long enough. You both are troublesome." Shikamaru stated causing Sasuke to chuckle.

"You both made it awkward for the both of us. It's about damn time you made up. We've been trying to get you together for the last year or so…but then Shion had to ruin it." Sasuke said mumbling the last part.

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked confused.

"You guys were meant to be so we decided to give you a push…" Shikamaru stated and Naruto pointed an accusing finger at them.

"I would expect this from Sakura and Ino but you two!? You both are not meant to be matchmakers!" he yelled and they sighed.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto answered without skipping a beat.

"Hinata." He said seriously and Sasuke chuckled.

"Then we are meant to be matchmakers. You're both together are you not?" Sasuke said and the wheels started turning in his head and he smiled.

"I get it." Naruto said then checked the time. "I guess I'll go look for her now." Naruto stated and before he could run off Shikamaru called out to him.

"Just use protection!" he called out causing people to stare at Naruto who blushed and continued running.

* * *

She smiled at him then thought of something.

"What happened to Neji?" Hinata asked all of a sudden and he jumped ten feet in the air. The girls looked at Naruto then paled.

"Neji found out?" Sakura said worried and Hinata nodded. Ino laughed then patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Good luck with that, Naruto. Come on Sakura let's say by to the boys before the bus comes." Ino says and winks at Hinata as they leave. Hinata turned back to Naruto who was now hiding behind a trash can.

"What did he do to you?" Hinata asked crouching next to him.

"Your brother is evil! H-He…my ramen…blender…trash…He wasted it! He wasted it! I escaped barily and my ramen is gone." He stated and gripped his head chanting 'my ramen is gone'. Hinata sighed and patted him on the head.

"If it would make you feel any better…we can go ramen shopping after school, then go eat at Ichiraku's." Hinata stated and he looked up to her and smiled.

"It's okay…I got something I'd rather eat anyways." He said with a gleam in his eyes and she smiled and nodded standing up and started walking toward her locker.

"Okay then. We'll go and buy it after school. I don't mind-" she stopped when she felt his arms around her waist.

"I was talking about you." He mumbled into the crook of her neck causing her to blush scarlet. She turned to him and glared at him a bit.

"You can't be saying stuff like that in school." She mumbled and Naruto chuckled then kissed her on the lips.

"Didn't I tell you last night that you tasted better than Ichiraku's?" he said then kissed her neck she swatted him and stepped back.

"Naruto, we're in school. I don't do that stuff in school." She stated and he sighed defeated.

"I'll wait…but when we get home…I will not stop." He said with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"You're a sex addict." She stated and he smiled then held her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Only with you babe. Only with you." He stated and she smiled a little then sensed danger coming.

"You said that you escaped from Neji right?" she asked and he nodded. "I suggest you run now." She said and he looked at her confused then saw Neji at the end of the hallway.

"I found you Uzumaki…why'd you escape? We were just about to have fun." Neji stated with a crazed smile. Naruto gulped and pulled Hinata with him as he started running. "I'm coming for your ass NARUUUTOOOO!" Neji yelled as they ran away.

"Why the hell are you pulling me!?" Hinata yelled angrily and he smiled at her.

"I'll use you as a shield since he likes you the most." He stated with a smile and she could feel déjà vu happening. She smiled back at him and kissed the back of his hand as she ran faster, with Neji trailing after them.

They passed by Sakura and Sasuke who smiled and cheered for them to keep running. They smiled and waved back to them turning the corner to see Ino and Shikamaru who only shook their heads and waved. Hinata smiled and winked at them before sprinting out of the school with Naruto in hand they smiled at each other and continued running for their lives.

* * *

**hoped yalls enjoyed it! Thankz again for the reviews and i love you all.**


End file.
